The first time we touched
by MY-LOVE-IS-STRONG
Summary: There is more to come in this story so please enjoy. Olivia is going to go through some more tough situations later in the story. Hopefully when I am done with some of my stories I will do Sequels as well.
1. chapter 1

**The first time we touched**

**Chapter 1**

**EO-pairing**

**Title-Give me a chance?**

**It had been a year since Kathy and Elliot had been divorced. Elliot had not dated since he got divorced in 1998. His kids kept on pushing him to start dating again, but he was not sure if he should. He had this one woman in mind, but he was not sure if she liked him that way.**

**  
**It was late December of 2000; Elliot and Olivia were attending an annual Christmas ball. Elliot walked casually to Olivia extending his arm. "May I have this dance?" Olivia blushed at his formality but accepted with a small laugh. After casual conversation, Elliot got down to business. "Olivia what would you think if I started to date?

"I think it would be great, do you have someone in mind?" She smiled, excited for Elliot.

"There's a certain individual I've been eyeing." He smiled pulling her closer as they danced. He lowered his head taking in her scent, causing the hair on the back of her neck to stand on end.

Olivia felt her heart beating a little faster, her temperature rising a little higher. Her big brown eyes sparkled like diamonds in a beautiful gem cave. She smiled entertaining his game. "I don't know, what is this mysterious girl like?" his cologne invading her senses, she closed her eyes waiting for his response. The fan was blowing her hair in her face. Her hair was a chestnut brown that fell to the middle of her back it just flowed like a sandy river in the in the Congo forest.

Elliot's voice became softer, more deliberate. "Well…She has a great personality that absolutely makes my day better…She's stunning to look at. She has these gorgeous eyes that glow like a flowing river of gold, the smell of her hair is intoxicating, it makes me melt into a puddle of holy water," He smiled as he rested his cheek against hers.

"Elliot, she sounds great. Who is she?" She smiled searching his eyes for a clue. Elliot leaned in closer to her lips, his eyes darting to the perfect roundness of hers. Her big, brown, bedroom eyes just told him she wanted him in every way. Elliot blanketed her lips with his own hooking his hand around her neck to deepen the kiss. She just loved the feel of his soft lips on hers.

"You." He responded pulling away but staying within inches of her lips hoping she would return to him. She was in shock, she had had no idea he felt that way about her. She wanted him but she was scared he would reject her or pull away as the other guys did in the past.

Olivia swallowed hard trying to decide what had just happened. She took a deep breath and then stepped back lowering her head. "El…" She shook her head, her reality had just set in. "You don't want to date me, I am completely not girlfriend material," she said. He took his hand, placed it under her chin, lifted it up, and looked her in the eyes. "I love you Olivia." He expressed with great emotion.

Elliot lowered his hands accepting that the woman he wanted to claim as his own had just rejected him. "Olivia…when I first saw you…I lost all ability to reason, I fell in love with you Olivia." He whispered. His pain showed in his voice and face.

"You are my sun, stars, and my moon," he told her. "Could you give me a chance?" He asked, understanding Olivia's personal thoughts about herself. She was terrified of intimacy and kept even those she loved at a distance far from her fragile heart. Her boy friends either pulled away from what she did for a living, or never called again. Then the ones that stayed were way to interested in what she did.

Olivia raised her head looking into his eyes, her heart felt as if it would leap out of her chest. Olivia could not stop the tear that fell down her cheek as she gently nodded her head in agreement. Olivia knew she just put her heart on the line and she was trusting that Elliot would not hurt her.

Elliot smiled wiping the tear from her cheek. He brought her back to his mouth holding her waist. He kissed her warmly and was surprised when he felt her hands embrace him. One behind his neck the other holding his cheek. Elliot pulled away to look at her at her; she glanced up smiling before returning to his lips.

Sorry this one was kind of short next one longer.

**  
TBC... **

**I hope you like and review. This is a new story. I really like reviews and comments about how I am doing. **


	2. chapter 2

**The first time we touched**

**CHAPTER-2**

**Title-Romance on the dance floor.**

**Elliot/Olivia-PAIRING**

As Elliot and Olivia resumed the dance, Detectives Munch and Fin interrupted frustrating Elliot. "What the hell do you want?" He was losing his patience.

"Wow, heel boy, calm down." Fin raised his hands in friendly surrender.

"Geez Elliot, we wanted to know if you wanted to join us for drink down the street?" Munch furrowed his brows looking over his tinted glasses.

"Alright yeah," Elliot agreed then turned to Olivia. "Olivia, care to join us?"

"I'm in." She smiled at Elliot, her eyes communicating so much more than just a simple yes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bring it on boys," Olivia smiled making sure her shot glass was clean. "I'll drink any one of you under the table." She flashed a cocky smile as she dealt the playing cards. She knew Munch was a sour puss sometimes when it came to these things. She flashed another cocky smile to the boys. "They can't out do me, I am the master!" she thought to herself

"Oh yeah?" Elliot recognized her challenge. "Care to make this mighty interesting?" He grinned loosening his bow tie. She just gave him the evil eye. "Ohh... Therefore, she wants to play that way. Well I'm game."

"Olivia," Elliot laughed. "I am going to get you back." He smiled, mentally remembering his vow as Munch rested his head on the table. "Never could hold his liquor." Elliot laughed slapping him on the back. Munch was getting ready to slap him back but Olivia gave him that steaming glare out of the corner of her eye.

"Just ignore Elliot he's an idiot!" she said staring him down and laughing

Elliot managed to win one hand but then lost four more. By the time Olivia pocketed another hundred dollars she was the only one capable of talking in coherent sentences. "So Elliot what now?" she asked him in a low voice.

All four caught one cab but headed in different directions. After Fin practically carried Munch to his apartment, the cab driver took him to his. Elliot, not wanting to be alone, accompanied Olivia to her apartment. After she asked him to join her.

After making herself, comfortable on her couch he asked her playfully. "Hey, you want to play a game?" his voice was enticing.

"And what game would that be?" She asked seductively. She sat on his lap with one knee on each side and her butt in his lap, Knowing he was getting more excited the longer she sat on his lap.

"Poker." He said simply.

"And the catch?" She asked laughing.

"Why Miss Benson are we flirting?" he asked.

"Maybe. If that's what you want?" she asked

" Don't you dare charm me with your sexy ways." he said.

"Why not Mr. detective?" she asked. He kissed her passionately on the lips.

"If I lose a hand, I lose a piece of clothing, likewise for you." He smiled laughing at his own proposition.

Olivia smiled straightening herself in her seat. She had always wanted to know the territory behind those shirts and she was sure he felt the same way. "Bring it on Stabler."

**I hope you like it and R&R. I look forward to your comments, suggestions, ideas, and advice.  
TBC... **


	3. chapter 3

**The fist time we touched**

**Chapter-three**

"Don't you dare charm me with your naughty ways." he said.

"Why not Mr. Detective?" she asked. He kissed her on the lips passionately.

"If I lose a hand, I lose a piece of clothing, likewise for you." He said, laughing at his own proposition.

Olivia smiled straightening herself in her seat. She had always wanted to know the territory behind those shirts and she was sure he felt the same way. "Bring it on Stabler."

"Ok, you go first," he said. Therefore, Elliot dealt the cards. "Go ahead Elliot put your cards down." she said. They put their cards down at the same time. "Royal flush in your face." he said. Olivia started to blush. "You win Elliot," she said somewhat uncomfortably. "Go ahead take your shirt off." he said.

"I knew I should have worn an undershirt, goddamn it," she said. Elliot stared at her, admiring her cleavage and her Victoria's Secret lace bra. Elliot licked his lips Olivia started to laugh. "Get ready to lose that bra Miss Benson," he said seductively.

"You wish Stabler," she said. Olivia dealt the next round of cards. This time it was Olivia's turn to go first. Olivia put down her hand. This time Olivia won the round. "Now take off your shirt," she said. He had an undershirt on. "You are such a cheater Elliot," she said.

" How am I a cheater, you should have worn a shirt underneath," he said. Elliot dealt the next hand of cards. They put there hands down at the same time. Elliot won the next round. "Ok, take off your bra," he said. He went over and helped her take off her bra; he then wrapped his strong arms around her breast. Elliot started to kiss her neck and she let out a small moan.

Olivia dealt the next round for her and Elliot. This time Olivia won the hand. He had to take off his shirt. "Nice chest Elliot." Olivia said.

"Now I know one of your spots," he said.

Olivia turned around and faced him; she kissed him passionately on the lips. Then she moved down to his neck. Then Elliot picked her up and pushed her against the wall. "Elliot, I want you bad," she whispered in his ear. He laid her down on the carpet and gently lay down on top of her. Elliot ran his hands without any problem between her legs.

She then sat up and undid his belt buckle. Then they both took off their shoes. Then he slowly undid her belt buckle and unzipped her pants. Then he took them off so he could see her Victoria's Secret g-string. Then she took off his pants, he was wearing silk boxers. She pushed him on the ground, and then she got on top and started sucking on his neck. She slid his boxers off, then she took him in her mouth and she was sliding her hands up and down while giving him head.

Then she stopped and climbed on top of him, while he switched so she was on the bottom. "That's not fair Elliot," she said

"Why is this not fair Miss Benson? Not fair because I want to return the favor you just gave me?" he asked.

He slid down and put his strong arms under her hips. He kissed her inner thighs and continued towards his destination. He finally reached his destination he knew he hit the spot when she ached her back higher and higher. "Ohhh...Elliot." she managed to moan his name. She put her hands on his head to increase the pleasure. He slipped two fingers inside of her. She screamed in pleasure. "You sure know how to work a girl." she managed to say out of breath. He took his fingers out and slid back up to kiss her on the lips.

They made out for a long time before picking her up and taking her into the master bedroom. He laid her on the Queen sized bed on her stomach. He blanketed her body with his own. She enjoyed his shaft against her butt. "You make me feel so good Elliot." she turned over to face him. He just looked at her and kissed her on the forehead then moved down her neck and started sucking. She rolled over on top of him. "You make me feel good too Olivia Benson." he said. She sat slowly on his shaft and went up and down. He turned her over so he was on the top again; he took his hands and placed them under her thighs.

"Faster" she told him with a weak voice. He did what she said. "Harder baby." she said. So he went harder and faster. He knew she was getting ready to cum, so he thrust harder into her and, made her body shudder, he cum inside her right after she did. He pulled himself from her." You were wonderful Elliot," she said

"You were better Miss Benson," he said. They fell asleep right after; he had his strong arms around her. They slept there the whole night.

"Elliot wake up we are going to be late," she said

"OHHHH...shit!" he said "come on let's get in the shower quick" he said. He led her into the bathroom by the hand. He adjusted the water to her liking." Is that Ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's fine as long as you are with Me." she let out a small laugh.

"Are we flirting Miss Benson?" he asked. She pushed him against the shower wall and started to suck on his neck and then she started kissing him on his mouth. "I take that as a yes." he said " Ok...we are going to have to do this later, or else we will not get out of here." he said.

"I am holding you to that Mr. Stabler." she said. He started to wash her after he washed himself. She took a hold of his hand and brought it down to her secret place that was his and his only. He could not help his self so he slipped his fingers inside her as he picked her up. She started to moan softly as he started fingering her faster. He made her cum then she got down on her knees and took him into her mouth, She slid her moistened lips up and down until he released.

"Now can we get to work without any distractions, "Miss, I cannot get enough." he said

"Yes, we can Mr. I can't help myself." she said

"It's not my fault that I have a beautiful woman provoking me," he said

"Yeahhhh...sure." she said

**Thank you for reviewing**

**I hop you R&R**

**Author- Butterfly heaven**


	4. chapter 4

**The first time we touched**

**Chapter -four**

**Title-The good night kiss**

**EO-pairing **

**Elliot and Olivia began dating after his divorce from Kathy; their relationship, steady yet secret, had been going on five months. Elliot desired to take the relationship to the next level but Olivia was hesitant. They walked hand in hand along the beach as the summer's breeze caressed their bodies. Elliot and Olivia relaxed together on their blanket listening to the ocean pound against the jetty walls. Olivia leaned into Elliot's embrace feeling the strength of his chest. She allowed the rhythm of his steady breath to lull her into sleep. **

Elliot and Olivia left the precinct after nearly fifteen hours of work. Careful not to draw undue attention to them Olivia returned to her apartment and Elliot to his. As Olivia prepared her bed for a good night's sleep, her phone rang. " Oh, you can't be serious." She said aloud. Frustrated and tired, she answered the phone.

"Benson." Her voice was short.

"Ah, I love the sound of your voice." Elliot spoke softly, immediately disarming Olivia.

"Mmmm, my personal goodnight calls. I think I'd rather have a kiss." She smiled to herself imagining his facial reaction.

"Open your door." His voice remained steady. Olivia smiled and arched her brow. "What?"

"Open your door." He repeated.

Olivia walked to her door in a pair of cotton shorts and an A shirt. Opening the door, she smiled as she saw Elliot, closing his cell phone and returning it to his pocket. He stepped in and pulled her close to him kissing her on the lips.

"Wow, you took the good night kiss thing a little too seriously huh?" She laughed kissing him back.

Elliot broke away smiling as he closed the door. "Actually, were going out."

"What? How come you didn't say anything today?" She asked retreating to her room leaving the door cracked to continue the conversation.

"Well, that defeats the whole surprise theory doesn't it?" He let out a chuckle, as Olivia re-emerged in low-rise Levis and a form fitting baby blue t-shirt. Elliot smiled at how quickly she had prepared herself and how sexy she looked.

"Ready?" He smiled, noticing how the blue accented her olive skin.

"Ready." She smiled fastening her last earring.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elliot gently pushed Olivia's chair closer to the table and claimed his seat directly across from her.

"Elliot, this is sweet." She smiled at him and then teasingly narrowed her eyes. "What's this for?" She flashed him a secductive smile making him blush.

"I just wanted to do something different for you." He smiled; his voice was sensual, peaking Olivia's curiosity.

"You didn't have to do that," said Olivia. Olivia went to the bathroom to powder her face and look good for her man. Olivia came back out and sat down across from him. Then Olivia starred into his big bright blue eyes. "Are you ok? Do you want to go now?" asked Elliot.

"Elliot you didn't have to do this." She smiled.

"You're worth it." He moved his foot under the table until he made contact with her.

Olivia felt her body heat rise at his gentle contact. "Hold that thought." She said retreating to the bathroom. Olivia looked into the mirror examining her teeth, hair, and makeup, looking for any imperfections that may be a turn-off. Satisfied with her appearance she returned to Elliot.

"Are you okay? Do you want to leave?" He asked her concerned with her disappearance. He hoped he had not upset her.

"Absolutely not Stabler. What did you order for dinner?" She positioned her leg next to his; assuring him, he was right from the beginning.

"Actually, I haven't ordered yet." He picked up a menu glancing through it. He had almost settled on the Monte Crisco when he thought he heard a sniffle come from Olivia. Elliot folded his menu looking at Olivia who was shielding her face with her menu. Elliot gently took the menu from her hands. "What's wrong?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

Olivia cleared her throat. "Um, nothing." She smiled sheepishly, embarrassed by her tears.

"You're crying." He decided to inform her…just in case she was not aware. "Why?" he pushed her to open up.

Olivia took a breath and wiped her tears. "I can't remember ever being this happy Elliot."

Elliot laughed, not at her tears but at her innocence, in spite of everything they had seen together she still had a mysterious purity about her, in spite of that purity Elliot also saw the pain that she tried so hard to mask.

"Elliot it's just that, everyone person I've dated seemed to be more interested in my body than my intellect. They have been either repulsed or enamored by the details of my job. They never call again. " It occurred to Elliot in that moment when she had left herself vulnerable that she was afraid he would do the same thing to her.

Elliot reached across the table for her hand interlacing his fingers with hers. "Just so you know Olivia," His voice was soft, full of reassurance. "I would never hurt you," he spoke as Olivia looked down into her lap. "Your incredibly intelligent and beautiful…and I love you." He said smiling at her.

Olivia raised her head slowly, stunned by his words. She searched his face, her vision blurred with tears as she spoke. "You mean that Elliot?"

**TBC... **

**Please R&R. I look forward to your reviews and constructed criticism, thoughts, idea's, and suggestions. Sorry it is so short. I promise t he next one will be longer.**


	5. chapter 5

**The first time we touched**

**Chapter 5**

**7:00 IN THE MORNING**

They arrived at work together but they did not go into the station house together. They did not want the others to know that they were going steady. They also did not want to put their jobs on line to be together. Therefore, they kept their relationship private so no one knew what was going on. "Where is Olivia at Elliot?" Munch asked.

"She will probably be here in a little while," he said. "There she is right there. Hey, how are you doing today?" Elliot asked

"I'm great Elliot." she said "How are you and why are you so happy?"

"I met this woman about 2 years ago and we have been dating," he said "I want to ask her to marry me, I don't know what she will do or say." he said.

"Why don't you just ask her to marry you?" Fin stated.

"I'm not sure. I'm kind of shy, she makes me so happy," he said.

"What's going on out here that warrants you guys being so loud?" Cragen asked.

"Elliot's been seeing a girl for 2 years, and wants to marry her." Fin said. "He's not sure what she will say or do."

"I didn't know you were dating Elliot, how come you didn't say anything." Cragen asked.

"I was trying to keep my personal life off the job," Elliot replied.

"Who is this lucky girl Elliot?" Munch asked.

"She's an old high school girl friend," he said "Why are you so interested in who I am dating?"

"Just curious I guess." Cragen said

They all sat at their desks and started working on cases and filling out paper work. Elliot and Olivia split all of the files so they were done sooner. Elliot took his leg and ran it between her legs. "OOOO...that hurt." as she gave Elliot a wink.

"Are you ok Olivia?" Fin asked.

"Hey, Elliot how are we on the Thomas case?" she asked.

"No leads yet, there is a road block some where," he said

"What?" she asked

"What I mean is there is nothing we can pin him on right now at least." he said

"Ohhhhhhhh...ok." she said.

"I am fine I just hit my leg on the desk." she lied to them. She flashed Elliot this big, beautiful, and intoxicated grin. Elliot returned the smile. "Earth to Elliot, is anybody in there?" she asked

"Huh, what who's calling me?" he asked

"Are you ok Elliot?" she asked.

"Just daydreaming that's all. " He said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**9:00 AT NIGHT**

"Hey, earth to Elliot." she called out. She thought to herself what will it take to get his attention?" she asked herself. Everyone was gone except her and Elliot. Therefore, she stood up, walked behind him, and playfully bit his ear lobe. He did not even feel that because he was so into his work. So there was enough room so she sat on his lap with one leg on each side. She started to run her hands up his shirt and kissing him on his lips. He finally snapped back to reality.

"Girl what are you doing, everyone is still here." he said

"No they are not, they all left about 2 hours ago, we are the only ones here," she said

"Well hell in the case." he said. He ran his hands over her breast she let out a small moan.

"MOM...yummy." he said as he licked his lips.

"Do you want to go see a movie?" she asked

"What at 10:00 at night?" he asked.

"YYYYUPP...at my house." she said

"Don't even dare and charm me with that million dollar smile." he said

"Is it working Mr. Stabler?" she asked.

"No it is not working," he said

"Well we'll see when we get to my place," she said

"First I am taking you dancing Miss. Benson," he said.

"Since when do you like to go dancing with a complete stranger?" she asked.

"I don't know since I met you I guess," he said

She started to laugh at Elliot. "What are you laughing at?" he asked

"I'm laughing at you," she said.

She took him by the hand and led him up to the roof, then pushed him against the wall. She took one side of her tongue and slide it a crossed his mouth. His after-shave was making her temperature rise. He then picked her up by the hips and pushed her against the wall. He ran his hands along her spine. It made her have butterflies in her stomach.

They just sat up there and held each other tight. Olivia was sitting on his lap. "Hey why don't we go home now, but before we do I have to ask you something," she said.

"What is that wild woman?" he asked

"Do you really want to marry me?" she asked.

"Yes, I really do want to marry you." He said while giving her a smile.

"I love you with all my heart, Will you marry me Olivia Benson?" he asked puling out a diamond ring.

"Yes, Elliot Stabler, I will marry you." she said. She said

**Hope you like and review.**

**Butterfly heaven**


	6. chapter 6

**Story-The first time we touched**

**CHAPTER 6**

**A/N: Thank you everybody for reviewing, all your reviews have help me become a better writer and because of that, I want to thank you. Just for you guys I am putting up another chapter. This story is no were near done.**

"Hey why don't we go home now, but before we do I have to ask you something," she said.

"What's that?" he asked

"Do you really want to marry me?" she asked.

"Yes, I really want to marry you." He said.

"I love you with all my heart, yes I you marry me Olivia Benson?" he asked pulling out a diamond ring.

"Yes, Elliot Stabler I will marry you." she said.

He took her, spun her around, and started kissing her. He took her by the hand and they got their coats and locked up the station until Monday. Elliot opened the door for Olivia. She got in and he closed the door. Then they drove to the house to be changed. First, they stopped at his house and got a suit, then bought the stuff with him for shaving. Then he locked the house up and left again. Then they got to her house, they went up, and Olivia closed the door behind her.

She took everything out of his hands and pushed him onto the couch. "Let's see if it works?" she asked. She had one knee on each side of him while he was lying on the couch. "This is not fair Mrs. Stabler," he said. She loved the sound of that when he said it. It made her tingle all over.

"No one said it was going to be fair Mr. Stabler," she said. She started sucking on his ear lobe and sucking on his neck until she gave him a hickey.

"Girl you are so freaking." he said

"You have no idea?" she said

"If I don't then show me," he said.

"Not right now." she said.

She got off him, took him by the hand, and led him to the bedroom. She pushed him on the bed. "Stay here I will be back." she said. She went into the bathroom and came back out with a sexy nightgown that was seeing through with see though g-string. She turned her back to him and lifted the night grown." Ohhhhhhh...girl you far to much." he was panting while licking his lips.

"Close your mouth before you let a fly in.," she said with laughter in her voice.

"You really do have a way of seducing people don't you?" he asked.

"That is one of my talents, I told you it would work," she said

"I bet you want more huh?" she asked.

"MMMMMMMMM...you bet your pretty ass I do." he said.

"Well you have to wait," she said

"You are such a tease," he replied.

"Anyways, is the night gown new?" he asked

"Yes, I bought it last week." she said

"How come you didn't show me it last week?" he asked

"I wanted it to be a surprise baby," she said.

Olivia finally went over to Elliot, took him by his hand, and brought him closer to her. He wrapped his strong arms around Olivia. He ran his fingertips up and down her spine. Then he held her back while he ran his other hand around her breast. They started walking backwards towards the bathroom were the shower was running. She took her free hand and unbuckles his pants. Then he backed away and she took off his shirt. She allowed him to get naked first he was still in his boxers nothing else on.

"Now can I take your clothes off?" he asked.

"No not yet." she said

"Whatever." he said. He went over, picked her up, and pushed her against the wall. "Now what?" he asked. "What are you going to do now?" he asked.

"You win." she said. "Now what do you plan on doing?" she asked.

"I don't know, maybe tease you like you did Me." he said.

He laid her on the bottom of the shower in her sexy night grown and took off her g-string. He went and kissed her inner thighs; her lips, then got closer and closer. Then he took his tongue and played with her clitoris. She let a loud moan." I love the way you sound." he said as he continued.

**Sorry to leave you right there. Hope you enjoy**

**Butterfly heaven**

****

**A/Nthis is the last chapterI until I write more, I am writing chapter 7 right now.**


	7. chapter 7

**Story-The first time we touched**

**Chapter-Seven**

**Shout outs**

**Irishsoxfan****-Thank you for your review, yes, I will keep going.**

**KaydenceRe****-Thanks for the review, and thanks for letting me know of the rating, I thought I changed it**

**Liviafan1****-Thanks for the review, I look forward to seeing reviews in the future.**

**Svu Cutie****-Yep, I meant to leave you hanging, thanks for the review, and look forward to move in the future.**

"Now can I take your clothes off?" he asked.

"No not yet." she said

"Whatever." he said. He went over, picked her up, and pushed her against the wall. "Now what?" he asked. "What are you going to do now?" he asked.

"You win." she said. "Now what do you plan on doing?" she asked.

"I don't know, maybe tease you like you did Me." he said.

He laid her on the bottom of the shower in her sexy night grown and took off her g-string. He went and kissed her inner thighs; her lips, then got closer and closer. Then he took his tongue and played with her clitoris. She let a loud moan." I love the way you sound." he said as he continued.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

5:30 IN THE MORNING

It was now 5:30 in the morning and the alarm went off and startled both of them. They got out of bed, went, and got in the shower together. "Good morning sweetie." He said as he kissed her on the lips. They washed each other then got out and got ready for work. Elliot got his suit out of the hall closet and put it on.

"Come here Elliot." She as he walked over to her. "Your tie tying sucks!"

"That is not very nice liv." He said as they both laughed.

"Tough." She said as she pulled him closer to her by his tie.

"Miss Benson stop trying to sed…" He said as she kissed him on his lips to shut him up. She was already dressed and ready to go. She got her wallet and keys Olivia slipped into the drivers seat and started the car. While Elliot slipped in the passenger side.

They stopped at Star Bucks and the jelly doughnut to get 2 dozen doughnuts. "What kid of coffee do u want?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"I want some of your coffee!" he said with an evil grin like the grinch that stole Christmas.

"Oh shut up!" she said as she slapped him on the arm. She said thank you and headed towards the office, with five coffee's and two dozen doughnuts. She had Elliot carry in the coffee, for her boss and co-workers.

"Here you guys go pig out, and here are your coffee's." she said as she went into the file room to get the case they were working on. The captain came out of his office. "Oooooo, doughnuts and coffee, which bought them?" he asked as they all pointed to Olivia.

"Oh, I love you Olivia!" he said with a big grin.

"You only love me when I bring doughnuts and coffee!" She as she went up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Why captain were blushing!" Munch said as they all laughed.

"Shut up, it's not even like that pervert." He said laughing as he stood there leaning against the desk.

"He is right, you do have a dirty mind." Eliot said he slapped him in the arm. Elliot walked behind Olivia and whispered something in her ear.

"Talking about me asshole?" Munch asked.

"That is none of your business." He said to munch.

"Can I beat his ass cap?" he asked as he went over by Elliot and raised his hand getting ready to slap him, when the captain told him not too.

"Damn you captain!" he said as he starting on his theories again.

"John shut up, no one wants to hear that crap." The captain said as he sat down in Olivia's seat.

"Alright captain my captain." He said in a smart way.

"How many times have you watched dead poet's society John?" Olivia, captain, and Elliot said at the same time.

"Jeeks talk again and each one that talks owes my dinner." Olivia said laughing. "The only way is if I say your name three times."

"You guys are in check!" Fin and john said smirking. Eliot flipped them off and wrote on a piece of paper that he was going to smack the crap out of them when he can talk again.

"You are not going to do nothing!" Fin said as him and munch started talking about JFK and his stupid gangster years.

"Oh shut up you two or take it upstairs, so we don't have to hear that bull crap." Olivia said as captain went back into is office and sat down in front of his computer and checked his email.

"Captain, can we talk?" Olivia asked as she came in he asked about what on paper.

"Elliot and I would like a couple of weeks vacation, cause we have some on our books?" she asked as he wrote only if you say my name two more times.

"Captain my captain," she said laughing.

"You really do need vacation, munch is getting to you." He said as he got up and gave her a hug.

"Are you and Elliot seeing each other?" he asked.

Story-The first time we touched

Chapter-Eight

"Yes, we are sorry cap." She said with her head down. "It won't interfere."

"Okay as long as you keep it out of the office." He said as he pushed her along her way.


	8. chapter 8

Story-The first time we touched

Chapter-Eight

Shout outs

svu101-You will have to wait to find out! Lol, thank you for the reviews.

jcn2416-I am glad you can't wait for more, thank you for your reviews.

onetreefan- I am glad you like it. Thank you for your reviews, they mean a lot to me.

Svu Cutie-You will have to wait to see what their vacation concise of, yeah they have a very friendly relationship, it is to the point were if any of them quit they would be defensive of new detectives

coming in.

"Yes, we are sorry cap." She said with her head down. "It won't interfere."

"Okay as long as you keep it out of the office." He said as he pushed her along her way.

"Yes, sir we will," She said as she walked out of them office.

"I knew it!" Munch said.

"Knew what nosey parker!" she said laughing.

"That you and Elliot were seeing each other." He said looking at Fin. "Hey Fin you owe me one hundred bucks.

"That so typical of you guys!" she said as she called for Elliot, he did not hear her until the third time.

"What Olivia." He said.

"Did you know these to punks bet on us!" she said as he started laughing along with her.

"Bet on what?" he asked her.

"That we would end up together." She said as she went up to john and smacked him.

"What else did you bet on John and Fin?" she asked them as she got closer to them.

"Nothing else, we will let you now when we do!" he said as the captain came out of the office.

"Who won the bet?" he asked as they turned around and stared at him.

"You knew?" she asked with a stern tone. "You were apart of it huh?"

"Yep, I knew and yep I was." He said walking over to her, and gave her a hug.

A/N-Sorry it is so short I am going to re-do it tomorrow.


	9. chapter 9

Story-The first time we touched

Chapter-Nine

Shout outs

onetreefan-Yep, they are nice sometimes, thank you for the reviews.

svu101-Lol, yep they betted on her and Elliot, thank you for the reviews.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That we would end up together." She said as she went up to john and smacked him.

"What else did you bet on John and Fin?" she asked them as she got closer to them.

"Nothing else, we will let you now when we do!" he said as the captain came out of the office.

"Who won the bet?" he asked as they turned around and stared at him.

"You knew?" she asked with a stern tone. "You were apart of it huh?"

"Yep, I knew and yep I was." He said walking over to her, and gave her a hug.

"You guys are so not funny!" she said as she went over and sat by Elliot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**OLIVIA'S APARTMENT**

Olivia heard a knock on the door, she was not sure who it was. So she went to the door and looked through the peep hole. "Hi, captain." She said. "What's up?"

"Um, can I come in?" he asked as she moved to the side. He went and sat on the couch.

"Do you want a water or something?" she asked as she sat by him.

"Sure water is fine, thank you Olivia." He said. "Did interrupted anything?"

"No, I was just packing for vaction, so is Elliot." She said as she saw this look on his face.

"What's wrong Captain?" she asked as she handed him his water and she opened her beer.

"Something happened to Elliot!" he said as she got tears in her eyes.

"What are you talking about I just saw him Don!" she said as she got tears in her eyes.

"I know Olivia, me too." He said trying to make her feel better. "He is in the hospital, he got shot."

"How did that happen?" she asked as she leaned on don, who was like a father to her.

"He went to see his oldest daughter Maureen, and when he got there, he went in and saw his ex-wifes new boyfriend slap Kathleen in the face." He said as he stood up and so did she. "Um…there is more, I'm afraid."

"What could be worse?" she asked as she put her head down.

"He beat the crap out of her boyfriend Sunny, and Kathy shoot him in front of the twins, Maureen, and Kathleen." He said as she grabbed her keys and headed out. He followed her out of the door. "I will meet you there, okay sweetie."

She had all these thoughts racing though her mind, instead she went to Kathy's house. She arrived at there home, just in time, to catch Kathy slap Maureen in the face. What she did not except to see was Maureen slap her back but harder then she hit her.

"What the hell do you want whore?" she yelled at her, Olivia raised her weapon and trained it on Kathy.

"Okay, lizzie, Dickie, and you girls go wait in my car." She said as they did so. "Also Maureen, call my office it is on speed dial six, ask for officer Brown and officer Conner please, and thank you."

She did as asked, and they were there in less then five minutes, and they saw what was going on so they went inside and told her to go to her partner, they got this. They had their weapons trained on her. They told her to come down the stairs slowly with her hands on her head.

"Now turn around and spread your feet and hands on wall now." They demanded her. Then they took her down town to their police station and put her in a cell.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

MERCY HOSPITAL 

"Were did you goooo?" he asked as he saw the four beautiful children.

"You were saying captain?" she asked as he shook his head in understanding.

"Were is Kathy at?" he asked as the twins went over to Munch first, they sat on his lap.

"Is daddy okay uncle Munch?" the twins asked as him and the rest of them smiled.

"Yeah, he will be okay, but I don't want to make any promises okay babies?" he said as he kissed both of them on the head.

"Were is my son at damn it?" Sunny's mother Dorris asked as she came storming down the hall.

"Ma'm calm down, your son is in the E.R.!" the captain said as he got closer.

"What the hell happened?" she asked getting more mad.


	10. chapter 10

**Story-The first time we touched**

**Chapter-Ten**

**Shout outs**

**Onetreefan****-Yes, until the next chapter, yep poor Elliot and it is just going to get better. I will try to update soon.**

**Svu101****-I like long too, yep it is updating streak. Now that you speak of it, I will take my time. You will have to wait and see what happens to Elliot. Elliot is in the hospital from a gunshot wound. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

MERCY HOSPITAL 

"Were did you go?" he asked as he saw the four beautiful children.

"You were saying captain?" she asked as he shook his head in understanding.

"Were is Kathy at?" he asked as the twins went over to Munch first, they sat on his lap.

"At our station house in a cell, awaiting arraignment." She said as she went over and gave him a hug.

"Is daddy okay uncle Munch?" the twins asked as him and the rest of them smiled.

"Yeah, he will be okay, but I don't want to make any promises okay babies?" he said as he kissed both of them on the head.

"Were is my son at damn it?" Sunni's mother Doris asked as she came storming down the hall.

"Ma'm calm down, your son is in the E.R.!" the captain said as he got closer.

"What the hell happened?" she asked getting madder.

"That is not my place to say, you will have to ask the detectives working his case now!" he said as he went and sat down by Olivia and the kids.

"Which detectives are working his case?" she asked as she got louder.

"Ma'm that would be me, and my partner that got shot by your son's girlfriend, which would be his ex-wife." She said to her.

"Why is my son in the hospital, that has nothing to do with him getting shot." She said to her in a deviant way.

"It has a lot to do with him getting shot, we walked in right as your son hit Kathleen." She said as she gave her a barbaric look. "So he beat the hell out of your son, and you can't do anything, because we were off duty."

"She probably deserved what she got!" she said as she got in her face.

"Back up," she said as Doris blew her vile breath in her face.

"Why should I back up?" she asked getting irate.

"Your breath smells like cow shit!" she said getting more querulous as the moments went on. They were all laughing at what she just said, but Olivia was just being herself.

"Excuse me, can she say that?" she asked getting loonier.

"She can say whatever she wants, we can't control what she says, especially when you say something so outrageous as what you just said." Munch said as he put the twins into Fin's lap. He went over to her, and stood just as close as she did to Olivia, but a little further away. "Your lucky Elliot did not hear that, or Kathleen for the matter."

"Why should I care?" she asked as she went to the nurse's station and asked for his room.

"Your son is a child abuser, that is why!" he said to her. "Now if you don't mind, can you please leave now!"

"Kiss my ass!" Doris went over and smacked him in the face.

"I wonder were your son got that from. You hit your son a lot when he was little huh?" he asked as he went and sat down and took Lizzie and held her again.

"That is none of your fucking business." She said as she got in his face.

"You need to get the hell out of my face!" he said as he looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Get the hell out of her, before I kick you!" the twins went over to her and kick her very hard in the shins.

"Lizzie, Dickie comes over her please, and watch your mouth please!" Olivia asked as they went and sat on her lap. "You better get out of here now Doris, So I can do my job or I will let them go again."

"Whatever, I am going to talk to your guys bosses!" Doris said as she stomped all the way out of the hospital.

"Dang Olivia, never expected to hear you say something like that!" the captain said as he gave her a hi-five.

"You would be surprised Captain." Fin and Munch said at the same time.

"What? She has said worse then that?" he asked as he sat down. "Oh yeah she has huh? I want your balls in a blender but ain't life a bitch!"

"Oh I remember that now, that was comedy you should have seen his Richard Whites face." Munch said as everyone was laughing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**RECOVERY ROOM**

"Olivia Benson!" the nurse called.

"That would be me ma'm." she said as she got up and sat the twins on the chair.

"Elliot, was asking for you, he is awake now." She said as she showed her to his room.

"Oh Elliot, I love you don't you ever scare me again!" she said as she got closer to him and sat down in the chair and held his hand.

A/N-Sorry to leave you here, I will be updating soon.


	11. chapter 11

**Story-The first time we touched**

**Chapter-Eleven**

**Shout outs**

**Svu101****-Yes, I know I am totally mean, I cannot help it, and it is just in my nature. Thank you for your lovely review.**

**Onetreefan****-Thank you for your review, and I know your not the first person to mention were I ended it at. Thank you I am glad you like it and find the twins so funny. Here is the next chapter you and the others do not nag me to write more.**

**Jcn2416****-Believe me I will update soon, thank you for your review.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**RECOVERY ROOM**

"Olivia Benson!" the nurse called.

"That would be me ma'm." she said as she got up and sat the twins on the chair.

"Elliot was asking for you, he is awake now." She said as she showed her to his room.

"Oh Elliot, I love you don't you ever scare me again!" she said as she got closer to him and sat down in the chair and held his hand

"I will try not too, Kathy and Sunni were they at?" he asked as he brought her to his lips, there was a lot of passion there.

"Umm…are we interrupting something?" The captain cleared his throat.

"No you are not guys!" Elliot said as he held her hand.

"Sunni is in the ER, you beat him up pretty bad, his mother stormed in here like a stampede!" she said as she stood up but still held his hand. "Kathy is at our precinct waiting for arraignment!"

She kissed him on the lips, then went and got some coffee for all of them. "Here you guys go." She handed them their coffee.

"Thank you Benson." They all thanked her.

"Well we are going to go Elliot, we will be by later to see how you are doing." They all said and left.

"Well we are alone now what do you want to do?" she asked him with a seductive grin on her face.

"Just joking." She said as she lay by him in the bed.

"That is just wrong." He said as she just asked him to hold her around the waist.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The car ride to the office 

"What do you suppose they are doing right now?" he asked with an evil grin on his face.

"Shut up Munch, you have such a broad and dirty imagination!" Fin said while him and Don laughed at him.

"Yeah, your right I do!" he said laughing.

"Sick bastard!" Fin said laughing as they entered the precinct.

"Were is Kathy at?" Fin asked the officers who arrested here.

"In the cell in the back." She said.

"I think we should wait until Olivia gets here." Munch said as she walked in. "Speaking of the devil!"

"Shut up Munch, were is Kathy at?" she asked as she went up to her captain.

"In the back cell, hey wait Olivia!" he yelled but she was too mad to hear him. She hurt the love of her life, and that was not going to fly by her very well.

"God, damn it Olivia," The captain yelled.

"Let her be, she can handle it, let her handle it how she wants." Munch and Fin said.

"That's what I am afraid of, that is her boyfriend!" Don said as he watched her jerk her out of the cell and drag her ass into the interrogation room # one. "She will probably take it to heart."

All three of them including Alex, and watched her interrogate her. They loved the way she interrogated people, she did it with class and style.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Get up now!" she demanded Kathy.

"Make me bitch!" Kathy said to her and all of were listening, and fin, said to them that were the wrong answer.

Olivia snatched her up and slammed her against the window. "Wrong answer bitch!"

"See this what happens when you don't do what I ask of you!" she said as she turned her around and slammed her in her seat. "Bitch, you messed with wrong person!"

"Yeah right what are you going to do?" she asked as she gave her a dirty look.

"Me and Elliot are dating, and you made the wrong move." She said as she slapped her in the face.

"Oh, your not Elliot's type." Kathy said. Olivia got closer to her, snatched her up, and put her in a chokehold.


	12. chapter 12

**Story-The first time we touched**

**Chapter-Twelve**

**Shout outs**

**Jcn2416****-Yep, go liv go. Yep she is not done yet with giving her what she deserves, here is more.**

**Svu101****-Yeah I know she is, but Kathy is just jealous, thank you for the review.**

**Onetreefan****- Yep, WHOA intensity, and there will be more of this intensity coming your guys way. Thank you so much for the review, it means so much to me.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Get up now!" she demanded Kathy.

"Make me bitch!" Kathy said to her and all of were listening, and fin, said to them that were the wrong answer.

Olivia snatched her up and slammed her against the window. "Wrong answer bitch!"

"See this what happens when you don't do what I ask of you!" she said as she turned her around and slammed her in her seat. "Bitch, you messed with wrong person!"

"Yeah right what are you going to do?" she asked as she gave her a dirty look.

"Me and Elliot are dating, and you made the wrong move." She said as she slapped her in the face.

"Oh, your not Elliot's type." Kathy said. Olivia got closer to her, snatched her up, and put her in a chokehold.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Get in there captain!" Fin said out of breath.

"Hold up I want to see what she does, and how far she will go with this!" The captain said as listened.

"Let me go you dumb bitch, you can't do this." Kathy said as el-bowed in the stomach. She let go of her, and held her stomach, that was the wrong move too.

"BITCH, come here or I will hurt you, when I can breath!" Olivia demanded her to come; Kathy thought she was just joking.

"OH GOD, get in there now!" Munch asked him in a way so he understood him. By the time he got in there, she had already snatched her up, and put her back in the chokehold she was in.

"Munch you Kathy, me and fin will grab Olivia, ready?" The captain asked as they did as asked. They took Olivia out of the interrogation room. "God, Olivia you could have gotten in trouble!" Fin said laughing.

"The bitch deserves what she gets, and I am not no were done with her." Olivia said as she sat in a chair.

"If your going to do anything, do it off duty so you don't get in as much trouble." Captain said as he got closer and gave her a hug. "Also try not to take it as personal as you are."

A/N-Thank you for all your reviews, sorry it is so short.


	13. chapter 13

Story-The first time we touched

Chapter-Thirteen

Shout outs

Jcn2416-Thank you for your reviews, I will be updating soon. No worries, thanks for sticking with me.

Onetreefan-Thank you for sticking with me, and thank you once again for the loyal reviews. I put the confrontation for you guys, I think it needed more drama; there was too much romance. There will be more drama in the chapters to come.

Svu101-Sorry I have not updated for several days, I had some of my own drama. I will be updating soon Hun.

"OH GOD, get in there now!" Munch asked him in a way so he understood him. By the time he got in there, she had already snatched her up, and put her back in the chokehold she was in.

"Munch you get Kathy, me and fin will grab Olivia, ready." The captain asked as they did as asked. They took Olivia out of the interrogation room. "God, Olivia you could have gotten in trouble!" Fin said laughing.

"The bitch deserves what she gets, and I am not no were done with her." Olivia said as she sat in a chair.

"If your going to do anything, do it off duty so you don't get in as much trouble." Captain said as he got closer and gave her a hug. "Also try not to take it as personal as you are."

"Yes, captain." She said as she pulled herself together. "Okay, I am going to go back to the hospital, with Elliot."

"Okay Olivia, if you need anything just call me." He said as she went over and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, and then she left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE HOSPITAL 

"Sunni Watson please?" she asked as she headed to his room.

"You are under arrest for child abuse!" she said as two guards came in and stood by the bed.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do be used against you in the court of law, you have an right to attorney, if you can't afford one, one will be appointed to you, do you understand your rights?"

"Yeah, yeah bitch whatever you say!" he said yelling at her. She left the room and they took him to the station house while she went and sat by Elliot in a chair.

Elliot felt relaxed and the only time he got like that was when the love of his life was near him. He opened his eyes, and was exposed to her chocolate brown eyes. "Hey, sweetie." He said as he kissed her on her lips.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" she asked Elliot as she lay in the bed with him. He held her around the waist. They both fell asleep; Olivia heard a noise that scared her. However, she realized, she was not any were she knew.

She was in a dream, a very bad dream. She saw someone with a ski mask on, standing over her Elliot, and then she heard that voice, then she remembered the voice was Kathy's.

She was screaming in her sleep, "Get away from him Kathy!" she screamed and hit Elliot in the face.

"Dang girl, calm down." He said as he held her. "Wake up Olivia."

"Elliot, don't go fight it." She yelled.

"I am right here Hun." He said as he kissed her lips.

"Kathy she tried to kill you, she was standing over you with a gun to your chest!" she said as she saw his eyes.

"Baby it is just a dream, we are in the hospital." He said as she snuggled back up to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE STATION HOUSE 

"Well look who's here? What do you say Fin we go down and tell them is a baby beater." Munch said in an evil sought of way.

"Sounds good to me Munch, what do you say captain?" Fin asked, as he got closer to him.

"Excellent!" he said

"You guys can't do that!" he said as his face got bright red.

"We can do whatever we choose, and you cannot do crap!" he said. Sunni hit Munch in the face and he was bloody.

"Take him in the interrogation room before I hurt him!" Munch said as Fin dragged his ass in the room. Then pushed him down in the seat. "Keep your ass in the chair." Fin said as he walked out and walked behind the window.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BACK AT THE HOSPITAL 

"Call Olivia Fin, and tell her to get her as soon as possible." Captain ordered him. He called Olivia, but when he called Elliot answered. "Were is Olivia at Elliot?" he asked.

"Right next to me sleeping, why Fin?" he asked him.

"The captain needs her here right now." He said.

"Can I have her call you back, because I am getting ready to get discharged." He told him and hung up.

"Olivia wake up, the doctor is here to discharge me." She flew up when he said that.

"Okay here is a prescription for pain pills, and I want you to stay with someone, until you can take care of yourself understand Mr.Stabler?" he said as he handed him his cloths and Olivia helped him get dressed.

Then they left she dropped him off at her apartment, and told him were the spare key was, and to make himself at him. " I will be home around 6:00 sweet pea." She said as she gave him a passionate kiss on his lips. She then headed towards the station.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE STATION HOUSE 4:30 PM 

Olivia walked into the station house, "Now what was so important you had to wake me from my beauty sleep?" she said.

Clears throat "Beauty sleep, no matter how much you sleep, it is not beauty sleep!" John said.

"Shut up John no one asked you anything!" she went by and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Oww…brat." John said as he went over and picked her up.

"Let me down, or I am going to tell Elliot that you are hitting on me!" she said.

"You are no fair!" Munch said as Fin, Alex, Cragen, and Olivia were laughing.

"Tough, maybe just for the fun of it I will tell him!" she said as he picked her up again. "Now, I am going to tell him, put me down sicko!"

"Sicko, your crazy!" Munch said as he put her down and started tickling her.

"You have no idea, how crazy I can be!" she said as she pinched his ear.

"Yeah right, you are helpless!" he said as he ran.

"That was the wrong thing to say Munch!" Fin said betting on Olivia would kick his butt. She ran up the stairs and shocked him in his stomach, and then tackled him to the ground.

"I won the bet Fin!" he said he handed him $150.00 bucks.

"You guys are full of it aren't you? What time is it?" she asked as she went down the stairs.

"It is ten to six." He said as she got her stuff together.

"Me and Elliot will be here early to deal with them." She said before she left and went home. She slipped in the drivers seat, and started her car up and went home as fast as she could.

A/N-Thanks everyone for your reviews, I going to do a total of 50-60 chapters maybe less, it all depends. So please be patient.


	14. Chapter 14

**Story-The first time we touched**

**Chapters-Fourteen**

**Shout outs-Thank you **Caia for your review, also I want to say hi an welcome, I love new reviewers. I hope you enjoy. Yep, I will try and write that much, it will take several weeks, but yes I hop you keep reading, also why don't you try my other stories.

**What happened last time-**

"That was the wrong thing to say Munch!" Fin said betting on Olivia would kick his butt. She ran up the stairs and shocked him in his stomach, and then tackled him to the ground.

"I won the bet Fin!" he said he handed him $150.00 bucks.

"You guys are full of it aren't you? What time is it?" she asked as she went down the stairs.

"It is ten to six." He said as she got her stuff together.

"Me and Elliot will be here early to deal with them." She said before she left and went home. She slipped in the drivers seat, and started her car up and went home as fast as she could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**HOME**

"Honey I am home." She said aloud, but she did not see him. But the house smelled good. She back to the back and did not see him but she heard the water running so she opened the door and steam felt good. She felt someone strong arms around her. He took off her shirt, and then her bra.

"What are you up too Mr.?" She asked as she turned to face him. He had nothing on except a towel.

"Let's take a shower together?" he suggested to her.

"Sounds good, don't you have something cooking?" she asked him as he wrapped his hands around her breast.

"No I don't, that is cinnamon." He said kissing her.

"So sensual." She said laughing through the kiss.

"Yep for my baby!" he said as he unbuckled her belt and unzipped and unbuttoned her pants and slid them down and she stepped out of them. He then took off his towel, she could feel him getting excited. He took off her lace panties, and walked her into the shower. "Let me wash you." He said as he got her body wash and sponge.

He began to wash her, and ran his hands over her curves. She was relaxed, and leaned against his chest. He rinsed her off and then washed her chestnut brown hair.

She turned around and faced him. "Today Munch picked me up, I told him if he did not put me down I would tell you he was hitting on your woman." She said as he was laughing.

"Are you serious?" he asked me as he kissed my neck. "You know I could have my way with you, you know that?"

"Hmm…sounds." She stopped and licked her lips. "sounds yummy." He ran his hands between her legs. She let out a small moan. She returned the favor to him that he gave to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

4:30 IN THE MORNING

They were sound asleep, and Olivia had another one of her dreams. She shocked him harder then last time. "OLIVIA, he shook her and held her. She woke up and relaxed. "What happened another dream?"

"Yep, did I shock you again?" she asked as he was bloody

"Yeah baby, what is going on in your dreams?" he asked as he pulled her closer.

"Kathy again, but this time she pushed Maureen down the stairs and broke her leg." She said with tears flowing freely. "Do you think it will really happen?"

"I hope not baby, go back to sleep." He said as she relaxed and went back to sleep. Elliot thought the alarm went off, but it was just Olivia in the bathroom throwing up. He went in there and held her hair out of her face.

"Are you okay Liv." He asked as he kneeled besides her.

"Yeah, I have gained weight." She said with her head down. He took his finger and lifted her chin.

"I don't care, how much have you gained?' he asked her as he kissed her forehead.

"I have gained 30 pounds, you don't suppose I am pregnant?" she asked.

"You may be, in the morning make an appointment, and I will get off early to go with you." He said as he handed her tooth brush and tooth paste.

"Thank you El." She said as she wiped her mouth off.

"Your welcome sweetie." He said as he took her hand and picked her up and put her in the bed and scooted in after her and held her around the waist, then covered them up.

The alarm went off, and they both got up, and took a quick shower. Then they got ready for work, then they left and went to work. They walked in together.

Whistles "Hey cutie!" he called out.


	15. Chapter 15

**Story-The first time we touched**

Chapter-Fifteen 

**Shout outs**

**Caia****-Thank you for the reviews, yep you will have to read. I hope you continue to review in the future.**

**Shelly123****-Welcome and thank you for being a new reviewer, and thank you for the review.**

**Onetreefan****-Thank you for the reviews for chapters 13 and 14, Thank you, she is going to go to the doctor to see if she is pregnant. You will have to wait to see why she is having those dreams; he is bloody because she punched him in her sleep when she was having that dream. Yeah, I will need luck to reach my goal, and it will take several weeks. Do not worry it will not lose either.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME-**

"I don't care, how much have you gained?' he asked her as he kissed her forehead.

"I have gained 30 pounds, you don't suppose I am pregnant?" she asked.

"You may be, in the morning make an appointment, and I will get off early to go with you." He said as he handed her toothbrush and toothpaste.

"Thank you El." She said as she wiped her mouth off.

"Your welcome sweetie." He said as he took her hand and picked her up and put her in the bed and scooted in after her and held her around the waist, then covered them up.

The alarm went off, and they both got up, and took a quick shower. Then they got ready for work, and then they left and went to work. They walked in together.

Whistles "Hey cutie!" he called out.

"Shut up John." Elliot said as he went over to Munch and took a hold of his ear.

"Oww…fucker!" John yelled as he pinched Elliot's side.

"Guys cut it out, you act like a married couple." Captain said as he sat down on Elliot's seat.

"Hey, baby do you want to go on a date with me?" Elliot asked as Munch let go, and backed up.

"You disgusting gay lord." Munch said laughing as he sat down and so was the rest of them at what Elliot had just said to Munch.

"You know it baby!" he said as he saw that facet look on his face. He knew he had crossed the line with what he had just said. Nevertheless, all them were laughing cause it was funny.

"Hi, may I speak with Dr. Brown?" she asked as she walked to the rooftop. Elliot followed her up there to make sure she was okay.

"Are you okay Olivia?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"Yeah, I am just making an appointment to see if I am pregnant or not!" Olivia said as she closed the gap. "If you are you will be a daddy again."

"Yep, and you will be a first time mommy." Elliot said as he kissed her forehead.

"What if…" she started to say something but stopped.

"What if, what?" he asked as he kissed her on the lips.

"What if I am not a good mommy Elliot what if I turn out to be violent?" she asked him and with tears, streaming down her face.

"I am scared Elliot." She admitted put her face in his chest.

"I am scared too Olivia." He told her as he picked her up and pushing against the wall and started kissing her neck.

"Yeah, you have already been a daddy 4 times." She told him, as she looks him in the eyes.

"Yeah I know, I was a daddy years ago, when is your appointment?" Elliot asked he as he put her down.

"Tomorrow at 3:30 pm." She said as they walked down.

"I will talk to the captain, okay Olivia." He said as he knocked on the captain's door.

"Come in." The captain said, as he went in and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Olivia has an appointment tomorrow at 3:30 pm, and I want to be there, so I was wondering if we can get off at 2:30?" he asked him as he stood up.

"Yes, you may get off at 1:30." He said.

"Huh sir, I said 2:30." He said as he sat down again.

"I know what you said, I said 1:30." Captain said as Elliot left the room. He went back out and sat at his desk.

"Were is Kathy and Sunni?" Elliot asked as him and Olivia got up.

"They are in their cells in the back." Munch said as he walked over to Olivia.

"Okay Elliot you take Sunni, and I will take Kathy again." She said as they each got them out of their cells and into the interrogation room and sit them down. Alex, Casey, Don, John, and Fin stood outside the windows. Casey is just a friend of Olivia and Alex's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**INTERROGATION ROOM #ONE**

"Hi Kathy how are you doing today?" she asked her as she scooted a chair and sat by her.

"Move bitch, get the hell away from me!" Kathy said as Olivia scooted closer to her provoking her increasingly.

"You are not my mamma so shut up and listen." Olivia said with an angry voice.

"Thank god I am not a drunken psycho bitch." Kathy said as Olivia grabbed her and slammed her against the wall. Then turned her around and shocked her in the stomach.

"Aww…that had to hurt." Munch said as he went to the other interrogation room.

"She said the wrong thing." Fin said as he stood there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**INTERROGATION ROOM #TWO**

"Hi Sunni how are you doing today?" he asked. "I hope you enjoyed your stay in the cell last night, because you are going to go to prison for years."

"For what you son of a…" he was cut off by Elliot slapping him across the face.

"For child abuse you prick!" Elliot said as he got all up in his face.

"Back up Elliot." He said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BACK IN INTERROGATION ROOM #ONE

"Don't you ever talk about her again." Olivia said as she got in her face.


	16. Chapter 16

**Story-The first time we touched**

Chapter-Sixteen 

**Shout outs**

**Onetreefan****-Thank you for the review, Yes she did in chapter 15 or 14 I think, but Kathy did not know she is pregnant. You will have to read more to find out what happens next. Evil**

**Svu101****-You still owe me two reviews Hun, thank you for the review. Yes, she mind be pregnant, I am trying to finish this one first, and it is going to be like 50-60 chapters.**

**Caia****-Thank you for the review for Seattle rape, Allison Moore is an alias for Olivia Benson. You will have to read the whole story to understand what is going on.**

**Shelly123****-Thank you for your review, yep there is a 16 and maybe a 17 coming today.**

**WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**INTERROGATION ROOM #TWO**

"Hi Sunni how are you doing today?" he asked. "I hope you enjoyed your stay in the cell last night, because you are going to go to prison for years."

"For what you son of a…" he was cut off by Elliot slapping him across the face.

"For child abuse you prick!" Elliot said as he got all up in his face.

"Back up Elliot." He said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**BACK IN INTERROGATION ROOM #ONE**

"Don't you ever talk about her again." Olivia said as she got in her face.

"Why did you shoot Elliot for?" she asked her as she took a seat. She got back up when she heard a knock on the window. She went outside and talked to the captain. "We need to play good cop bad cop Olivia." He said as she just looked at him.

"Who is working with me on this?" she asked him.

"Actually, we are going to use Munch and Fin on this one, cause she is not going to say anything." He said as the kids came in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**THE TWINS AND THE MAUREEN ACCIDENT**

"Hi Livvy." The twins said as they jumped into her arms.

"Hey babies, how are you guys holding up?" she asked all of them. However, Maureen was not there, which was odd.

"Were is Maureen at Kathleen?" she asked as she put the twins down and went over to Kathleen.

"That is why we came here." She stated.

"What do you mean?" she asked she kneeled down to look in her eyes.

"Umm… she is in the hospital." She said with tears in her eyes.

"What happened Kathleen? Don can you take the twins and get them hot chocolate." She said as Don took them upstairs.

"She was walking home, and she got dragged into a alley and beaten." She said as Olivia grabbed her coat, and called Elliot's phone. She told him to put him back in his cell, and get to the hospital ASAP.

"Okay I will be there in five minutes." He said as he yanked him out of his seat and shoved him in his cell. "I am not done with you yet, nor Kathy either."

He ran out and forgot to tell the captain were he was going. Therefore, he called Munch's cell and told him tell the cap what happened and were he went. He arrived at the hospital, in less then five minutes.

Olivia waited for him to show up at the hospital, he finally arrived at the hospital. "Oh Elliot, I am so sorry." She said out of breath.

"Calm down breathe, now what happened?" he asked her sitting her down and kissed her.

"Kathleen and the twins came in, and I had Don take the twins up stairs for hot chocolate, so I could talk to Kathleen by herself, then she told me Maureen was dragged into a alley and beaten." She said as she put her face on his shoulder.

"Was she raped?" he asked worried that she was.

"No she was not, so I think this was personal." She said as they got up and went to the nurse's station, and asked for Maureen Stabler.

"Follow me." They followed her, but she stopped them before they went in there. "I have to warn you, the perp did a number on her face."

She allowed them to go in, they went in and sat by her, she was unconscious they watched her and how much damage was done. Olivia jumped at the sound of her phone.

"Calm down babe." He said as he went over and sat by her.

"Benson." She said into the phone.

"Hi it's captain." He said with a low voice.

"Hi cap, how are you doing?" she asked him as he was breathing heavy.

"I am doing good, me, the boys, and the kids are on our way down." He said.

"No, don't bring the kids please." She begged for him not to.

"Okay Olivia." He said, as he was getting ready to hang up.

"Captain, leave them with your most trusted officers." She said cause she felt that was the best thing. They should have not have had to see their big sister like that.

"Alright talk to you when you get there." She said as she hung up, and as she did that, her monitor started beeping and going crazy.

The nurse's rushed in there. "What's going on? Olivia asked as they told them to go wait in the waiting area. Therefore, they went and they met the boys out in the waiting area.

"What's going on guys?" Cap asked as he got closer and gave her a hug.

"Maureen's monitor started beeping, and going crazy, then they told us to go wait in the waiting room.

"Mr. Stabler." She called out to him.

"That would be me." He said hoping this was not bad news.

"We are sorry to have to tell you this, but your daughter just past away." She said as Elliot fainted on the floor.


	17. Chapter 17

**Story-The first time we touched**

**Chapter-Seventeen**

**A/N-I Also have a new story out that Erin and I wrote, all I am asking is that you give it a shot first before you decide it is not want you want or the pairing is off.**

**Shout outs**

**Caia****-Yes, I am sure she is passed away. Yep, you will have to keep on reading to find out what happens next. Thank you so much for all your reviews.**

**Onetreefan****-Like I told stablergirl4eva I am going to finish event first, with Elliot's ex-wife and her boyfriend. Thank you for the review, I am glad you like it.**

**Tria246815****-Thank you for the review, it was very constructive. I will go back and correct them all and put compound words in them, I hope you continue to review in the future.**

**StablerGirl4Eva****-Of course I will finish this, I know I am going to finish the tragedy I started with Elliot's ex-wife and boyfriend first. Thank you so much for the review, continue reviewing in the future.**

The nurse's rushed in there. "What's going on? Olivia asked as they told them to go wait in the waiting area. Therefore, they went and they met the boys out in the waiting area.

"What's going on guys?" Cap asked as he got closer and gave her a hug.

"Maureen's monitor started beeping, and going crazy, then they told us to go wait in the waiting room.

"Mr. Stabler." She called out to him.

"That would be me." He said hoping this was not bad news.

"We are sorry to have to tell you this, but your daughter just past away." She said as Elliot fainted on the floor.

He woke up in a hospital bed three hours later. "Are you okay Elliot?" Olivia asked she bent down and gave him a kiss on the lips and ran her tongue across his teeth, and in his mouth. He moaned softly into her mouth and put his hand behind her neck.

"Yes I guess, I just can't believe she is dead." He said with tears in his eyes. "How am I going to tell her sister's and brother what happened?"

"You know this is the second time in the last week and a half you have ended up in a hospital bed. She said laughing.

"That is not funny Liv, you brat." Elliot said as he grabbed her around the waist.

"Are we flirting detective?" Olivia asked covering her blushing face.

"Yes, and why are you blushing?" Elliot asked as he ran his hand over her butt. She let out a small moan, and tired to get out of his grip. He started to tickle her on her sides, so she fell forward, and he started to kiss her neck.

"Umm…are we interrupting anything?" The captain asked as he took a seat.

"Matter fact…" he began to say before Olivia cut him off.

"What he means to say is you did not!" Olivia said as she sat on the bed.

"Excuse me, don't tell me what I mean pumpkin face." Elliot said as she nailed him on his nuts not on purpose through.

"Aww… wrong spot babe." He said as the boys were laughing.

"Shut up boys, sorry Hun." Olivia said as she held his hand. The doctor walked in five minutes later with the discharge papers in his hand for Elliot to sign.


	18. Chapter 18

**Story-The first time we touched**

**Chapter-Eighteen**

**A/N-Sorry about the last chapter and how he was chipper like that. However, there is a big twist coming up so just read if you want. I put a Prologue up for chapter 18, so read that small passage then you will understand what will be happening on this chapter and probably the next three chapters after this.**

**Shout outs**

**Jcn2416-He is trying to keep his self-busy, but just keep reading. That is the only chapter like that. Chapter 18 will be longer and not as happy as the last one. Also thank you for your reviews, they mean a lot to me.**

**Stablergirl4eva-Thank you for the reviews, I know nice move huh?**

**Caia- Just like I told Jcn2416. He is trying to keep his self-busy, but just keep reading. That is the only chapter like that. Chapter 18 will be longer and not as happy as the last one. Also thank you for your reviews, they mean a lot to me.**

**Onetreefan-Thank you for your reviews, I like nice, simple ones too.**

**WHAT HAPPENED LAST CHAPTER-**

"What he means to say is you did not!" Olivia said as she sat on the bed.

"Excuse me, don't tell me what I mean pumpkin face." Elliot said as she nailed him on his nuts not on purpose through.

"Aww… wrong spot babe." He said as the boys were laughing.

"Shut up boys, sorry Hun." Olivia said as she held his hand. The doctor walked in five minutes later with the discharge papers in his hand for Elliot to sign.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hi Mr. Stabler, how are you doing?" the female doctor asked.

"Does it really matter how I feel?" he asked in a strained voice.

"Yes it does matter how you feel." She said in a comforting way.

"Why do you say that?" Elliot asked as he sat up.

"I can't tell you what's going on, but what I can tell you is keep your hopes up." She said as she had him sign the papers for his discharge.

"Why do you say that for?" Elliot asked getting curious. "Well someone better tell me something?"

"Sorry we can't until the time is right." She said as she walked out of the room. Right as she stepped out Olivia's phone rang.

"Benson." She said into the phone. "Oh, I will be there right away."

"Who is that Olivia?" Elliot asked as he hugged her with his head down.

"That was the captain he needs to talk to me." She said as she helped him out of his bed. "So I am going to take you home, cause the captain told me too."

"Home?" he questioned her.

"Our place sweetie." She corrected herself.

"Okay let's go." Olivia said as she held his hand all the way to the car. She then popped the hood to the trunk and put her purse and his stuff in the trunk.

They drove to in silence; finally, they arrived at their home. She dropped him off he gave her a kiss, but he left his stuff in the car until she got home.

He took out his keys, opened up the door, and went inside. He closed and locked the door behind him. It has been three hours since she left him at their house. Elliot finally called Olivia.

"Benson." She answered

"Hey Elliot, how are you?" Olivia asked. "That is good, I will be home in an hour."

She hung up with him, and started on her case that she just was handed. Don handed her the case, and so were Munch and Fin they were handed the same case. Which was an under cover operation, Elliot would not be in this under-cover operation.

Olivia did not like what was going on with his family, actually his daughters. She felt like she was betraying his trust, cause she could not tell him what was going on with anything. Even through, she knew this would be painful for him.

She finally got finished with her work for the day, so she went home. When she got home, the table was set and everything. A candle light dinner for the both of them, she took off her shoes and put it in her hall closet along with her bag. She placed her gun and badge in her side drawer.

Olivia walked up quietly behind him, poked him in the sides, and scared the shit out of him. He jumped like a foot in the air. "Damn girl are you trying to give me a heart attack?" he said, while she had a smirk on her face.


	19. Chapter 19

**Story-The first time we touched**

**Chapter-Twenty**

**Shout outs**

**Onetreefan-Yes it is going to be interesting and good. Thanks for commenting on my writing, many people like my style of writing and the way I write.**

**Svu101-Don't worry about it you have been busy with test just like me. You have not missed anything, or about her being pregnant. She has not gone to the doctor yet, so don't worry. Thank you for the excellent reviews, you always give.**

**Stablergirl4eva-Sorry I can't tell you what the UO, it would ruin the surprise. Thank you for the reviews, and sticking with the story, haven't you reviewed my other stories?**

**Jcn2416-Okay good, everyone has their opinion on things, I know I do. I am glad you will keep on reading, thanks for the review.**

**Caia-Undercover maybe, thank you for your reviews, I hope you keep reading.**

**Shelly123- Witness protection maybe, yes the witness would know or does know. Thank you for the reviews, I hope you continue.**

**WHAT HAPPENED LAST CHAPTER-**

She hung up with him, and started on her case that she just was handed. Don handed her the case, and so were Munch and Fin they were handed the same case. Which was an under cover operation, Elliot would not be in this under-cover operation.

Olivia did not like what was going on with his family, actually his daughters. She felt like she was betraying his trust, cause she could not tell him what was going on with anything. Even through, she knew this would be painful for him.

She finally got finished with her work for the day, so she went home. When she got home, the table was set and everything. A candle light dinner for the both of them, she took off her shoes and put it in her hall closet along with her bag. She placed her gun and badge in her side drawer.

Olivia walked up quietly behind him, poked him in the sides, and scared the shit out of him. He jumped like a foot in the air. "Damn girl are you trying to give me a heart attack?" he said, while she had a smirk on her face.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Yes, I am trying to give you a heart attack." She said laughing as he snaked his arms around her waist.

"Whatever, how was your day?" he asked her.

"Fine." She said with a superficial smile.

"Your lying to me Olivia, what happened?" Elliot asked as he led her to the couch.

"Can we talk about this later, plus I am starving I have been eating all day long." Olivia said. "Also tomorrow I have to go to the OBGYN, cause I cancelled my appointment."

"Are you happy that you mind be pregnant?" Elliot asked as he started kissing her neck. "I will go with you okay sweetie."

"Yeah, I am very happy, I feel like I am eating for three!" Olivia said with a smile. "Including myself is three."

Elliot just looked at her weird, cause his ex-wife Kathy knew if she was having twins, boy, or girls. Elliot thought that would be a big surprise if she had triplets. He knew that had to be impossible.

"Oh okay, you kind of scared me right there." Elliot said with a smirk on his face.

"Why did I scare right there?" Olivia asked.

"When you said you felt like you were eating for three." Elliot said. "I thought you were saying…never mind."

"What Elliot?" Olivia asked as she stepped closer, and closed the gap.

"This may sound stupid, but I thought you were talking about three in your belly." Elliot said while Olivia was laughing.

"Why the hell are you laughing?" Elliot asked as he had a smirk on her face.

"Cause you are so cute, I was not talking about three babies inside of me." She said. "I was talking figuratively speaking Elliot, that would be scaring."

"Let's go eat I am hungry." Olivia said laughing.

"We should call you Miss piggy." Elliot said as he pulled the chair out for her.

"What's for dinner honey?" she asked rubbing her tummy, and then she noticed her belly was getting bigger.

"Elliot come here feel." She called to him. He went over to her he helped her up. "Hold me from behind and put your hands on my abdomen."

He did as she asked, and while he was doing so he ran his hands up her shirt and over her breast. "Wow, you're getting fat!" Elliot said laughing.

"Shut up Elliot, I am pregnant!" She said with a smile as he sat her back down and pushed her in.

"I made your favorite spaghetti with mushrooms." He said as he set her plate down in front of her. She scooted it back and then she threw up.

"Are you okay Olivia?" Elliot asked as he went over to her and helped her up, and as he helped her up, she threw up on him. "Thank you Olivia."

"I guess you don't want that?" he stated to her in a soft way.

"You know what I could go for right now." She asked as he sat her on the bed and got the shower ready.

"What is that sweetie?" Elliot asked as he took of he is cloths and striped down to his boxers, and then helped her get undressed.

"A hot fudge sundae with some pickles." She said as she watched his face scrunch up.

"You really are pregnant huh?" Elliot asked as Olivia slapped him softly on the arm.

"Shut up dork." She said smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

12:30 IN THE MORNING

"Olivia." He called and felt were she lays, and she was not there. He shoot up in his bed, and heard her puking her guts out again.

"Olivia are you okay?" he asked as he kneeled beside her.

"I just have morning sickness that all, but other wise I am fantastic." She said as she asked for her toothbrush.

He helped her up so she could brush her teeth, then he helped her back to bed. Then they slept until 4:30 in the morning when Olivia got up.

"Elliot come on get up, so we can get ready." She said as she played with his lips and straddled his lap.

"What are we doing Miss Benson?" He asked as he ran his hands up her shirt, and then took off her nightshirt. "I want you now!"

"You do huh, maybe if you're a good boy then later." Olivia said that as she still sat on his lap, and she could feel he was aroused.

"Someone is aroused." Olivia said still straddling his lap.

"Well if someone would get off me, I would not be aroused to start off with." He said as he ran his hands in her panties, and she let out a small moan.

"Stop Horny the bear." She said laughing, she knew she wanted him right that minute. "Are you like this so early in the morning?"

A/N-I will start the undercover operation or witness protection, or whatever you girls said in the reviews. I will start that, in the next chapter. Those choices above are what **Caia** and **Shelly123** said.


	20. Chapter 20

**Story-The first time we touched**

**Chapter-twenty-one**

**A/N-I have three votes on undercover operation, what do the rest of you think? I was thinking about doing both; give me your opinion please. I won't kill either of them, but it depends on how this goes. Nevertheless, I probably won't kill them. I am also thinking about how I am going to do my operation.**

**Shout outs**

**Jcn2416-I see you are still reviewing, thank you for everything.**

**Svu101-Yes he is very horny, that is why she called him Horny the bear. In addition, most guys are horny, thank you for the reviews.**

**Svu Cutie-Okay if you want undercover operation, I was thinking about doing them both. Therefore, I please you guys and myself, but mostly you guys. Thank you for the review, I hope you review in the future.**

**Stablergirl4eva-You to huh? I know she should not go, but she has too. Elliot is not going for a reason, and you will find out that reason in the next chapter or so.**

**Onetreefan-Thanks I am glad you like it, yep don't ever forget to read the author's notes, you could miss important information. I won't kill either of them, but it depends on how this goes. Nevertheless, I probably won't kill them. I will kill someone else off, so you don't have to be sad.**

WHAT HAPPENED LAST CHAPTER- 

He helped her up so she could brush her teeth, then he helped her back to bed. Then they slept until 4:30 in the morning when Olivia got up.

"Elliot come on get up, so we can get ready." She said as she played with his lips and straddled his lap.

"What are we doing Miss Benson?" He asked as he ran his hands up her shirt, and then took off her nightshirt. "I want you now!"

"You do huh, maybe if you're a good boy then later." Olivia said that as she still sat on his lap, and she could feel he was aroused.

"Someone is aroused." Olivia said still straddling his lap.

"Well if someone would get off me, I would not be aroused to start off with." He said as he ran his hands in her panties, and she let out a small moan.

"Stop Horny the bear." She said laughing, she knew she wanted him right that minute, but she wanted him to wait, to see how far she could go with what she was doing, before he went nuts. "Why are you like this so early in the morning?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**8:30 IN THE MORNING**

Olivia and Elliot had been waiting in the waiting room to see the OBGYN. Her name was finally called her, and they went back there. They first took her weight, and then she followed them into a room. Therefore, the nurse could take her temperature and blood pressure.

"Okay here is a sheet, so take off your cloths, and lay on the table." The nurse told her.

Elliot helped her get undressed, and then helped her up on the table. "Thank you babe." Olivia said as she kissed him on the lips.

The doctor finally came in to see her. "Hi Miss Benson, I am Destiny Benson."

"Wow, Olivia she has the same last name!" Elliot said while her and the doctor was laughing.

"Shut up El, you and your jokes cute." She said laughing.

"Okay lay back please, and put your feet up on the straps." She as she laid back for her.

"Okay, you are pregnant, now do you want to see your babies?" she asked as both of our mouths dropped open.

"Did you just say babies?" Olivia asked with this glow on her face.

"Yep that is what I said congratulation you are having twins." She said as she shook their hands. "Okay this is going to be cold."

"Look Elliot our babies, how many months am I?" Olivia asked

"You are almost two months, within the next month you will get much bigger." She said. "Are you a first time mom?"

"Yes doctor I am a first time mother, but him no he has four kids." She said smiling. "From a previous marriage."

"Yeah I am." Elliot said.

"I want you to come back in two weeks." She said as she left the room so she could get dressed.

"Oh Elliot I love you." She said as she jumped up in his arms.

"I love you too." Her said as he put her down so she could get dressed. He helped her get dressed, and then they walked to the waiting room.

Elliot got down on one knee, "Olivia Benson will you marry me?" he asked her.

"Oh Elliot, yes I will marry you for better or for worse." She said as she helped him up. Everyone in the doctor's office started clapping and cheering.

"Come on love let's get your appointment!" Elliot said as they went up to the desk.

"Congratulations Miss Benson." Teresa said with a smile. "Here is your appointment, and come back in two weeks."

Elliot grabbed her hand and they left, and he opened the door for her. "I don't want to tell anyone not just yet babe." She said with a smile. "I want to enjoy this for a couple of weeks."

"Okay sweetie, whatever you want." Elliot said as he started the car, and headed for the house to drop him off. He had a month off before he had to go back to work. "I am going to drop me off, then you can have the car, and head to work."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**10:30 THE SVU SQUAD ROOM**

"Hi Olivia, how did your appointment go?" Cragen asked as he got closer and gave her a hug.

"It went good, so what are we doing? Olivia asked as she sat down at her desk.

"Just going over the undercover operation and the witness protection program." Don said. "Also why we did not want Elliot involved cause he would take this to heart, because it involves Maureen."

A/N-Sorry to leave you here and I will tell you guys more in the next chapter. Again I am sorry, so please don't kill me.


	21. Chapter 21

**Story-The first time we touched**

**Chapter-Twenty-two**

**A/N-I am glad that Onereefan thinks I am the queen of cliffhangers. Thank you all for the reviews, I am going to try and do 60 chapters. Therefore, everyone cross your fingers and wish me goof luck. In addition, I changed my pen-name do too I am getting bored of it, and I wanted something more exciting. I will not beupdating on tuesday's and sunday's.**

**Shout outs**

**Jcn2416-Well I hope you feel better Nikki, thank you for your review.**

**Svu101-You will have to read, plus I thought Maureen was died so how could anything be wrong. lol**

**Shelly123-It was too mushy for you. Okay if it was I would not to not make it so mushy. I am glad you liked the proposal in the doctor's office. Of course I will not make you wait that long.**

**Stablergirl4eva-Same thing I told svu101, maybe or maybe not. You will just have to read. Thank you for your reviews, they mean a lot.**

**Onetreefan-I am glad you say I am officially the queen of cliffhangers! Thank you for the review and you think my writing is great.**

**WHAT HAPPENED LAST CHAPTER-**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**10:30 THE SVU SQUAD ROOM**

"Hi Olivia, how did your appointment go?" Cragen asked as he got closer and gave her a hug.

"It went good, so what are we doing? Olivia asked as she sat down at her desk.

"Just going over the undercover operation and the witness protection program." Don said. "Also why we did not want Elliot involved cause he would take this to heart, because it involves Maureen."

**10:45 IN THE MORNING**

"Huh, I am confused I thought Maureen was died?" she asked as she just stared at them.

"We thought she was too." Don said. "Until witness protection came to us, and gave us information she did not tell us or the nurses."

"What would that be Don?" Elliot asked as he walked right behind him.

"Oh shit!" Don said.

"Oh shit is right, how could you guys do this to me?" Elliot asked, as he got all red faced

"Elliot we knew if you knew what was going on, you would go hunt down the son of a bitch down, and then go kill him." Olivia said as she got up and went over to Elliot; she took to the roof on the top of the building.

"Elliot listens to me please." Olivia begged and pleaded with him.

Elliot looked at her as he closed the gap between them. He kissed her and increased the pleasure, and then he ran his hand up her shirt. She let out a small moan. "Olivia what's going with Maureen?" Elliot asked.

"She is alive Elliot, we were afraid to tell you cause we know how you would have acted." She said as she ran her hand up his shirt. "We should go back down now."

He pulled her back into his arms, "Olivia I love you, and I was angry when you guys did not tell me what was going on."

"I know Elliot we were only protecting you." Olivia said as she kissed him on the mouth and deepens the kiss. "Also wipe the lip stick off your mouth."

They went back down stairs to be the boys were. "Okay Elliot sit down please." Don said as he took a seat next to Olivia.

"What the hell is going on Don, and don't give me crap!" Elliot said with anger in his voice. "You guys and girl went behind my back, instead of coming to me, and telling me what was going on!"

"Your daughter Maureen is well and alive, she is in witness protection program." Don said, as he got closer and put a hand on Elliot's shoulder. "She was undercover, and she got beaten when the prep found out who she was."

"I want to see my fucking daughter Don now!" Elliot stood up real fast and pinned Don against the wall.

"Elliot get off of him." Olivia said, as John and Fin took him off him, and then he realized what he had just done.

"Oh Captain I am so sorry." He said as he walked out the door.


	22. Chapter 22

**Story-The last time we touched**

**Chapter-Twenty-three**

**Shout outs-**

**Caia-Don't worry it's no problem, which sucks you lost the Internet. I am the same as you, if I don't have the Internet I would die. Nevertheless, I am getting better at it. Thank you for all the reviews, they mean a lot to me.**

**Shelly123-I knows what you mean; he figures he is going to be fired, and his badge taken away. Yeah he knows the truth now, thanks for the reviews.**

**Svu101-Thank you for the reviews, and I hope you continue to review.**

**Stablergirl4eva-Yep Spastic Elliot, yep he got madder when the he walked up behind him and heard what he said. Thank you for the reviews and telling me how great my writing is.**

**Onetreefan-Yep, it was just too simple but I had to throw you guys off. Thank you for all the reviews. I don't think anyone expected him to make out with her on the roof.**

**Jcn2416-Yeah here is the next one, thank you for the reviews. I hope you keep reading and reviewing.**

**WHAT HAPPENED LAST CHAPTER-**

"Oh Don I am so sorry!" Elliot said as he walked out the door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**OUTSIDE AT 4:30 IN THE AFTERNOON**

Olivia followed him at the door, and she slammed the door as she went out. "Elliot wait up please!" Olivia yelled as she got closer to him, and she grabbed him by his arm.

"What Olivia, and for your information I just attacked our captain!" Elliot said as he fainted on the ground.

Again, he ended up in the hospital. When he woke up everyone was there. "Captain I am so or…" He began to say when he was cut off.

"Elliot shut up and listening to me." The captain said as he began to talk.

"You don't have the right to apologize, and for starters we should have come to you!" He said as the doctor came in.

"Can I have you guys wait out the living room besides her." The doctor said.

They left and the room and went out into the waiting area. "What's going on doctor, he keeps on fainting?" Olivia asked as she held his hand.

"He blood disorder, and from lack of sleep." The doctor said.

"How much sleep to you get?" she asked as she listening to his lungs.

"I get about four or five of sleep a week." Elliot said as he squeezed Olivia's hand extra tight.

"Elliot is gentle." Olivia said as she kissed his lips.

"Sorry Olivia." He said as he released his grip.

"When is the last time you ate Mister Stabler?" She asked because she could tell he was not doing well.

"The last time I ate was four days ago." He as he held her around the waist.

"That is a big no-no Mr. Stabler, that also explains, why you have been having fainting spells." She explained with a soft voice.

"What kind of blood disorder does he have ma'm?"Olivia asked hoping it was not cancer.

"Your husband has really bad anemia." She said as Olivia bowed her head.

"Look at me Mrs. Stabler, and don't think that he is going to die from this." She said as Olivia looked up. "He is not going to, but I am going to keep him in the hospital for about a week."

"Oh hell no a week, why so long?" Elliot asked as Olivia put her had on his mouth.

"What he means to say is thank you for taking care of me, and also he does not like hospitals." Olivia said as Elliot glared at her.

"I will be back in about a half of an hour." She said as she left the room and did her rounds. Her and Elliot talked while she was doing her rounds.

"I know you do not like the hospital El, and for your information nobody does." She said as she kissed him softly on the corner of his mouth. "This is for your own good El, and they need to get your white blood cells and red blood cells balanced."

"Okay Liv." Elliot said as he nibbled on her ear lobe. She ran her hands between his legs. "Why did you do that for?"

"I wanted to give you a taste of what you will get when you get home." She said as she ran her hand up his shirt and down his spine.

"Will you quit!" he said as the doctor came in and brought the nurse with her so she could run more test on him. Therefore, she brought needles, tubes, and every thing.

"Hi doctor, what's going on?" Olivia asked as the doctor sat her down.

"We are going to put him on some different kinds of medication, and to raise his iron level and even out his red and white blood cells." She said as she as the nurse took his blood.

"After you're done can you bring me and my husband some coffee please?" Olivia asked as she sat at the foot of the bed. The doctor went and got them some coffee. She came back in the room and handed them their coffee.

"Thank you doctor." She said as she handed Elliot his coffee.

"Call me Star." She said as she sat down and took his blood pressure and temperature. "Okay I will be back in the morning."

She left and the boys came back in. "What happened Elliot?" Don asked as he got closer and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I have a blood disorder Captain." Elliot said with his head down.

"What kind of blood disorders Elliot?" Fin asked as Casey and Alex came in the room. Alex and Casey went over and gave Olivia a hug and Elliot too. Then they shook the boys hands.

"I have really bad Anemia." He stated as he pulled Olivia closer to him.

"Oh my god, how bad is it." Casey and Alex asked at the same time.

"I don't know, that is why I have been fainting so much." He said. "Also I have not ate in like four days, and hardly any sleep."

They all sat down and just stared at each other, until the door came open and Melinda and George cam into the room, followed by Munch's ex-partners Brian and Monique.

"Hey everybody, I guess I am really popular." He said in a cocky way.


	23. Chapter 23

Story-The first time we touched 

**Chapter-Twenty-four**

**A/N-Please read this note at the bottom of the chapter it is important Stablergirl4eva was confused.**

**Shout outs/answers**

**Stablergirl4eva- Here this will explain it better about Anemia so you will not be so confused. It will be at the very bottom of the chapter.**

**Onetreefan-Thanks for the reviews, yep I didn't even know it was a filler chapter. You like their relationship in general or the way I write it? Thanks I hope I can get up to 60 chapters, and here is more.**

**Caia-Yep, I knew you guys would not suspect something like that. Thank you so much for the reviews, I hope you keep on reviewing.**

**WHAT HAPPENED LAST CHAPTER-**

"What kind of blood disorders Elliot?" Fin asked as Casey and Alex came in the room. Alex and Casey went over and gave Olivia a hug and Elliot too. Then they shook the boys hands.

"I have really bad Anemia." He stated as he pulled Olivia closer to him.

"Oh my god, how bad is it." Casey and Alex asked at the same time.

"I don't know, that is why I have been fainting so much." He said. "Also I have not ate in like four days, and hardly any sleep."

They all sat down and just stared at each other, until the door came open and Melinda and George cam into the room, followed by Munch's ex-partners Brian and Monique.

"Hey everybody, I guess I am really popular." He said in a cocky way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Quit being so cocky Elliot!" Casey said laughing very hard. "Also how did you get Anemia?

"He got Anemia by not enough sleep and food, and his red blood cells were real low anyways his white blood cells were low." Star said as she went over and took his blood pressure and listening to his heart. "His white blood cells are normal again."

"Elliot I love you so much, I want to sing to you." She said as she cleared her voice.

**When I'm lost**

**In the rain**

**In your eyes I know I'll find the light**

**To light my way**

**When I'm scared**

**Losing ground**

**When my world is going crazy**

**You can turn it all around**

Everyone just stared at her with his or her mouths wide open; they didn't know she had such a pretty voice. They started clapping with the rhythm of the beat she was singing.

**And when I'm down**

**Your there**

**Pushing me to the top **

She was still singing the song as several nurses walked into the room and propped the door open so everybody could hear how beautiful her voice was. Soon many people were standing by the door listening to her beautiful voice.

**Your always there giving me all you got**

"Wow Olivia how come you didn't tell us you could sing?" Fin asked as he sat closer to admire her singing.

**For a shield from the storm**

**For a friend**

**For the love to keep me safe and warm**

**I turn to you**

**For the strength to be strong**

**For the will to carry on**

**For everything you do**

**For everything that's true**

**I turn to you**

"I didn't even know I could sing, be quiet so I can finish." She said as she smiled and started singing again.

**When I lose**

**The will to win**

**I just reach for you **

**And I can reach the sky again**

**I can do**

**Anything**

**Cause your love is so amazing**

**That your love inspires me**

They just sat there and listened to her finish the song so the could clap and cheer. The doctor walked in ten minutes later, and stayed and listened. "You have a very talented wife Mr. Stabler." She said as she smiled.

**And when I need a friend**

**Your always on my side**

"Thank you so much Star." Elliot said as he held her hand.

**Giving me faith**

**And taking me through the night**

Olivia stopped and put her hand on my abdomen she could feel them kick. She took Elliot's hand and put it on her belly. "Wow she or he kicked." Olivia said.

**For a shield from the storm**

**For a friend**

**For the love to keep me safe and warm**

**I turn to you**

**For the strength to be strong**

**For the will to carry on**

**For everything you do**

**I turn to you**

"Okay guys I am two months and one week pregnant." She said as they all clapped.

**For the arms to be my shelter through all**

**The rain**

**For truth that will never change**

**For someone to lean on**

**For a heart I can rely on through anything**

**(you can rely on me)**

**For the world to**

**I can feel to...oh yeah**

**I turn to you**

"Also I am having babies." She said giving a hint.

**For a shield from the storm**

**For a friend**

**For the love to keep me safe and warm**

**I turn to you**

**For the strength to be strong**

**For the will to carry on**

**For everything you do**

**For everything that's true**

**I turn to you**

"What did I hear you right Olivia?" Casey asked. "Your having twins?"

**For everything you do**

**For everything that's true**

**I turn to you**

"Yes I am having twins, and within the next month I will get bigger." She said as the kids came to see all of them.

"Hi daddy when will you be better?" the twins said as they climbed on the bed with him.

"Be careful kids he is not feeling good."Olivia said to them

A/N-The song is BY Christina Aguilera, the song is called I turn to you. Also read this at the bottom it is very important that you do, so you guys understand Anemia better.

Anemia occurs when the body is unable to produce enough red blood cells, which results in a decrease in the oxygen carrying capacity of the blood. Red blood cells contain hemoglobin, which carries oxygen to all parts of the body. When hemoglobin levels are decreased, less oxygen can be carried throughout the body. The decreased delivery of oxygen causes symptoms like fatigue, tiredness, dizziness, shortness of breath, and may cause the skin to appear pale. Fortunately, there are treatments available to improve anemia and its symptoms


	24. Chapter 24

**Story-The first time we touched**

**Chapter-Twenty-four**

**A/N-Most likely I will be doing sequels to my stories, not all of them. I will be writing them after I finish some of my stories. Everyone who reads wish me good luck at the future chapters and sequels. My best friend and me will be making an email site called snail mail. Snail mail will not be up until 2010-2012, sorry for the delay on the email site. My best friend and me have to take business classes, computer classes, and get a business license for cooperation. I will be putting up in each story what will be up on the email site.**

**Shout outs**

**Shelly123-Thank you much for pointing that out to me, I forgot about that. I have been just so busy with college and high school. Thank you for all the lovely reviews, I look forward to hearing from you again.**

**Onetreefan-Thank you I am glad you like the chapter, also I like the song choice to, I thought it would be a good pick. I hope you like the future chapters; yep it will be hard at times. Thank you for the good luck and pushing me to write more. I look forward to hearing from you soon, in the future chapters, and most likely sequels after I finish some of my stories.**

WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME- 

"Yes I am having twins, and within the next month I will get bigger." She said as the kids came to see all of them.

"Hi daddy when will you be better?" the twins said as they climbed on the bed with him.

"Be careful kids he is not feeling good." Olivia told the twins.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Opps sorry daddy." They said as they snuggle in his arms.

"Well we have to go now, we will talk to you guys later." Cragen said as the began to walk out the door. "Also your ex-wife and her boyfriend are having their arraignment is in a week at 4:30 pm, if you want to come."

"We will be there captain, are you guys coming tomorrow?" Olivia asked as she heard his chronic cough.

"How are my babies doing?" He asked as he pulled her over to him by the hips and rested his hand on her abdomen. Elliot was a recipient of a kiss, while Olivia took her tongue and explored his mouth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

5 MONTHS LATER

Olivia was now seven months and one week along in her pregnancy. She was due in two months and three weeks; her babies were healthy as a horse. Olivia hated going every week to the obgyn so they could poke and prod on her. Elliot was happy as ever he had two beautiful children on the way, and four that Olivia adopted. The kids asked her too so she did it.

As for Kathy and her ex-boyfriend Sunni, they went away. Kathy went away for twenty years to life for attempted murder and assault on a police officer. Her ex-boyfriend went away for fifteen to twenty years, and with good behavior, he could get out in ten years.

Maureen, Kathleen, and Elizabeth helped Olivia with the nursery, while Dickie had helped Elliot paint the room and move the furniture in and everything. They wanted to be surprised about the sexes, so they told the doctor they did not want to know. Therefore, the doctor put all the copies of the sonograms in Olivia's chart until after she had the twins.

Her doctor put her on bed rest, so she did files from her bed. Elliot had permission to get off early everyday until the infants were four months old. Everyone came over to see Olivia and to sit and figure out babies' names for both sexes. "Do you guys want something to drink?" Olivia asked as she walked over to the fridge and opened it up.

"Yeah three beers, one water, and two diet cokes." Casey said as Elliot helped her with the stuff. They brought the drinks over to them.

"What names have you guys come up with for girls?" Alex asked as she was drinking her beer.

"Um we were thinking Ashanti Sayoko Stabler." Olivia said as she kissed him, and as Elliot pulled her down on his lap.

"I like it Olivia, how about boys names?" Casey asked as she was drinking her diet coke.

"We were thinking maybe Emory Austin Stabler." Olivia said as she tried to get up but fell back down and everyone chuckled.

"You really are getting fat huh Olivia?" Elliot asked as he tickled her.

"Shut fatty, and stop tickling me ass!" she said as she laughed.

"I like them, I like the name Sonia Sidney Stabler for a girl." Melinda said as she walked over to Olivia and helped her up and gave her a hug.

"Elliot can us girls talk to you outside please!" Alex said as Melinda and Casey followed.

"Elliot we are having a big baby shower for Olivia next week on Tuesday." Melinda said as Casey started talking next.

"Please don't tell her what's going on, and even if she gives those big pretty puppy dog eyes." Casey said. "She is good at them, and everyone is going to be they're including your parents."

They all went back inside and sat back down on the couch. "Olivia tell him to leave me alone please!" Kathleen said irate as hell.

"I will be back in a second guys my kids are calling." She said as she went back there with the kids.

"Did she just say her kids?" Alex asked.

"Yeah she did she adopted them." Elliot said with a smile because she was so good to his kids.

"What's going on kids?" she asked as Dickie went over to her and hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Dickie is just being a brat and won't give me my space." Kathleen said.

"Dickie look at me Hun, leave your sister alone and don't be in her space please!" she begged him. "Later when they leave we can all go to the mall, but only if you behave and leave her alone."

"Yeah cool I am going to go tell daddy." He said as he ran into the living room as he dragged Olivia along with him.

"You know what mommy said?" he asked happy as can be.

"What did she say Dickie?" Elliot asked as he put Dickie on his lap.

"If I leave my sister alone we will all go to the mall later." Dickie said.


	25. Chapter 25

**Story-The first time we touched**

**Chapter-Twenty-five**

**A/N-Here is the twenty-sixth chapter, yah I am almost to thirty chapters. There is going to be a real tough case that is going to force Olivia and Elliot to make a decision that they don't want to make. Nevertheless, towards the end of the case something surprising will come into there lifes. Also Elliot and Olivia are not married yet, they are going to get married after they have the twins. In addition, Maureen went into WPP so her name is Myra Lynn Cassidy**

**Shout outs**

**Stablergirl4Eva-Thank you for the reviews, and I am glad you like it. I also love el and liv's relationship. Yes, she is fantastic with his kids I will also agree with you there.**

**Onetreefan-Thanks for the review, thanks I am glad you understand, and yes hopefully I will find the time to update. Thanks for your support for this story, after I am done with some I will start some sequels.**

**WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME-**

"Dickie look at me Hun, leave your sister alone and don't be in her space please!" she begged him.

"Later when they leave we can all go to the mall, but only if you behave and leave her alone." She said in a sweet tone.

"Yeah cool I am going to go tell daddy." He said as he ran into the living room as he dragged Olivia along with him.

"You know what mommy said?" he asked happy as can be.

"What did she say Dickie?" Elliot asked as he put Dickie on his lap.

"If I leave my sister alone we will all go to the mall later." Dickie said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Oh really what else did she say?" Elliot asked.

"She said that you are an ass!" Dickie said laughing as he looked over at Olivia.

"Oh that's okay she is a meaning!" Elliot said to his son. "Now go back and bug your twin sister Lizzie."

"What is that teaching him stupid." Olivia asked as everyone was laughing.

"Sorry guys we really have to leave now." Cragen said to them. "We would love to stick about and bet on who would won, but we got to go."

"Okay bye everyone see you soon." Olivia said. "I really did not call you an ass, he wanted to get me in trouble."

"Hey kids in here front and center." She called aloud.

They kids ran into the living room and sat on the couch. The kids sat in front of them on the other couch. "Okay everyone what are the rules of when we go out?" Olivia asked.

"No pushing, fighting, calling names." Kathleen said.

"You are forgetting one thing Dickie and Lizzie." She said with a smile.

"Me and Dickie hold hands when we cross a street." She said as she went over and sat on Olivia's lap.

"Everyone go relax before we go to the mall, and we are leaving 3 hours," Elliot asked.

Maureen had to change her appearance, because the witness protection program didn't want anyone to know that was Maureen. So she changed even her name to Myra Lynn Cassidy, she dyed her hair dark brown.

"Elliot can I talk to you by yourself in our room." Olivia said as she took him by his hand and led him to the room.

"What did you want babe?" Elliot asked as he came up behind her and held her around the waist. He started kissing her neck.

"Make love to me right here right now." She stated. "We have not made love for weeks."

He turned her around and took off her shirt, and unlatched her bra and took it off. His lips touched hers, and then he slipped his hand in her pants. She let out a small moan, and she began to unbuckle is belt and took off his pants. Then she slowly unbuttoned his shirt, and slides it off his shoulders.

She backed him into the bathroom, he slowly slide down her lace panties over thighs. She did the same as he did and slide down his boxers. He picked her up and gently laid her on the bottom of the shower. He gently slides inside her, and the made passionate love for two hours.

"You were great." She said as she was putting on her cloths. She put on a pair of pink hip huggers she bought from the maternity store, and along with her hot pink tank top, Elliot bought for her.

"Huh about Maureen she is in WPP for the time being, and she should be out in five or six months." Olivia said. "Also the undercover operation is to finish what she started with the other private detectives."

"Why didn't I know anything about this undercover thing with the other detectives?" Elliot asked as he held her around the waist, watched her finish her makeup, and kiss her neck at the same time.

"We just barley found out ourselves." Olivia said to Elliot.

"Come on we better get going!" Olivia said as she took Elliot's hand and she got her purse and cell phone. She also put her gun in her purse, and then when they got in the car she put it under the seat.

"Come on everyone." She called out to the kids. The all left and got in the car, and then headed towards the mall. "What do you guys want to do first?"

"Let's go to the store." Dickie and Lizzie said.

"No let's go to Hot topic." Kathleen said as slapped her sister in the arm.

"Hold up guys and girls we can first go to the toy store then hot topic." She said as she pulled into the mall parking lot. Elliot opened the doors for everyone, and they got out and locked the doors. They headed for the mall doors, and then walked in.

"Let's go get something to eat first, what do you guys want to eat?" she asked as they had a diversity of different types of food places in the food court.


	26. Chapter 26

Story-the first time we touched

Chapter-Twenty-six

Shout outs-

Stablergirl4eva-Maybe or maybe not, you will just have to read it to find out. By the way thank you for your lovely reviews.

Onetreefan-Thank you for the review, they mean a lot to me. Have you read any of my other stories besides this one and two others? In addition, I am happy you think I am very talented, I have been writing since I was a little girl.

Svu101-Don't worry about it all that matters is you review, and I thank you for being such a good friend when I was down. In addition, you still are there for me, and like I am for you. As if you told me three months after I broke up with him you learn from your mistakes. I told you the same thing; we just have to be careful of the guys we pick.

WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME-

"Let's go to the store." Dickie and Lizzie said.

"No let's go to hot topic." Kathleen said as slapped her sister in the arm.

"Hold up guys and girls we can first go to the toy store then hot topic." She said as she pulled into the mall parking lot. Elliot opened the doors for everyone, and they got out and locked the doors. They headed for the mall doors, and then walked in.

"Let's go get something to eat first, what do you guys want to eat?" she asked as they had a diversity of different types of food places in the food court.

"I want Chinese food mom." Kathleen said as Lizzie nodded to. Olivia handed them forty bucks to get their food. "Watch your sister Kathleen and hand her hand."

"What do you want buddy?" Elliot asked Dickie as he pointed to the hot dog on a stick place. "You want hot dog on a stick."

"Yes daddy I want that." Dickie said as they all walked over there.

"Elliot keep an eye on him I am going to go join the girls, and get some Chinese food too." She said as she walked over to were they were.

She got in line were they were and stood right by them in line. "Hey girls." She said.

Into your head

Into your mind  
Out of your soul  
Race through your veins  
You can't escape  
You can't escape

"Hey Olivia, you wanted Chinese too?" Kathleen asked. "I miss Maureen when is she coming ma."

Into your life  
Into your dreams  
Out of the dark  
Sunlight again  
You can't explain  
You can't explain

"Soon, let's talk about this later sweetie, let's just have fun okay." She said as she wiped away a tear from her eye.

Can you feel it  
Can you feel it  
Rushin' through your head  
Rushin' through your head  
Can you feel it  
Can you feel it

"Okay mom." She said with her head down, and Olivia lifted it up with one finger and hugged her. "Please stop crying it hurts me to see you cry."

Don't let nobody tell you your life is over  
Be every color that your are  
Into the rush now  
You don't have to know how  
Know it all before you try

"I'm sorry mom don't cry." She said as Olivia kneeled to her height, and looks her in the eyes.

Pulling you in  
Spinning you 'round  
Lifting your feet  
Right off the ground  
You can't believe  
It's happening now

Olivia let go of her and they stood there and the line started to move but she didn't move at all. All of a sudden, she collapsed at the floor and started going into convulsion. Lizzie ran over to her dad and Dickie and told them what was going on with Kat.

Can you feel it  
Can you feel it  
Rushin' through your head  
Rushin' through your head  
Can you feel it  
Can you feel it

Elliot ran over to his kids and his fiancée to see what was going on with his daughter Kathleen. "What happened Olivia?" Elliot asked as he placed his jacket under her head, so Olivia could take get hand from underneath, and so she did not hurt her head.

Don't let nobody tell you your life is over  
Be every color that your are  
Into the rush now  
You don't have to know how  
Know it all before you try

"We were talking about her sister Maureen, because she asked me when she was coming home!" Olivia said as she stood by the kids. "The line moved but she didn't she just fell and went into convulsions."

It takes you to another place  
Imagine everything you can  
All the colors start to blend  
Your system overloads again

"It's okay Hun her come the paramedics and firemen." He said trying to reinsure her that everything was going to be okay.

Can you feel it?

"What happened?" the paramedic asked Olivia and Elliot.

Don't let nobody tell you your life is over  
Be every color that your are  
Into the rush now  
You don't have to know how  
Know it all before you try

"**I don't know the line started moving but she didn't, and she just fell." Olivia said. "Then she went into convulsions just like that."  
**  
Don't let nobody tell you - yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Don't let nobody tell you - yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Don't let nobody tell you your life is over  
Be every color that you are  
Give into the rush now  
You don't have to know how  
Know it all before you try  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

"**What is wrong with her ma'm?" Elliot asked, as he got closer to Kathleen**

**A/N-Sorry to leave you here, the song is Rush by Aly and AJ.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Story-The first time we touched**

**Chapter-Twenty-seven**

**Shout outs**

**Jcn2416-Thank you for the reviews, and I can't wait for more.**

**Stablergirl4eva-Thank you for the reviews and you are going to have to wait to read it in this chapter. I am almost up to 30 chapters, and I am so happy.**

**Onetreefan-Thank you for all the reviews, and I am glad you enjoyed my other stories so much. I am almost to 30 chapters, and I have 91 reviews. Thanks to all my fans for telling me to keep writing. Yep, I hope you enjoy were I take this.**

**WHAT HAPPENED LAST CHAPTER-**

"It's okay Hun her come the paramedics and firemen." He said trying to reinsure her that everything was going to be okay.

"What happened?" the paramedic asked Olivia and Elliot.

"I don't know the line started moving but she didn't, and she just fell." Olivia said. "Then she went into convulsions just like that."

"What is wrong with her ma'm?" Elliot asked, as he got closer to Kathleen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't know yet, which one wants to ride with her?" she asked the parents.

"Go ahead Olivia." Elliot said as he kissed her on the lips.

"Are you sure Elliot?" she asked as he nodded.

Olivia got in the paramedics and sat by Kat, and she held her hand. She was rocking back and fourth, because all of a sudden she started feeling sick.

"Are you okay ma'm?" she asked Olivia as she softly put her hand on hers.

"Yeah I am fine, I just don't feel so well." She said.

"Your baby making you sick?" she asked.

"Yeah and my other baby right here something is going on, and I don't know how to help." She said as she put her face in her hands. Elliot and the twins followed close behind her, and the paramedics. Elliot called cragen and told him what was going on with Kathleen.

"We will be down there in a little while." Cragen said and then he hung up. Then Elliot called Olivia, and in the process scared the hell out of her. "Benson." She said

"Hey Olivia its Elliot, how is she doing?" Elliot asked as he heard her breathing hard. "Are you okay Olivia?"

"Yeah I am fine just feeling a little sick that's all, and she still is out." She said as she was sniffling. He handed the phone to Lizzie and told her to try and reinsure her, and make her fell better to take her mind off what was going on before them.

"Hi Lizzie how are you doing?" she asked Lizzie because she knew what Elliot was trying to do. "Good mommy does not feel well all three of my babies are bugging me especially Kathleen."

"Hi Dickie how are you doing?" she asked as she threw up. "Yes baby I just need to eat something or drink a sprite, and mommy is not feeling well."

"Give me back daddy Dickie." She said as he handed the phone back to his daddy.

"Are you okay I heard you puke over the phone?" he asked her, as she stayed quiet.

"I am good just morning sickness." She said

"You still have morning sickness?" he asked her as he listened to the sound of her voice it was sensual.

"Yep still and also I am worried about Kat." She said as they pulled in the hospital and he hung up and parked the car in the parking lot. Olivia got out first, and watched the nurses and doctor rush out of the hospital. They rushed in her and put her in a room that was empty.

Elliot ran over to Olivia as she passed out on the ground, and nurse ran over to her, picked her up, rushed into the emergency room, and laid her in the bed. They took her pulse, blood pressure, and her temperature. She woke up with acute pains running through her stomach.

"How many months is she Sir?" she asked him.

"She is now Eight months ma'm." he said as she screamed out because she was in pain.

"We are going to do a sonogram on her," she said as the nurse but jelly on her belly to see how she was doing in her pregnancy.

"Umm… doctor her water just broke." Elliot said as they looked down.

"Damn she is not due for two more months." The doctor said.

"When was the conception date?" Elliot asked.

"It was in late December on the 31st." The nurse said. "She is not due until the end of September, beginning of October."

"What's wrong with her?" Elliot asked.

"She is not have twins she is having triplets." The doctor said as his mouth dropped open wide.

"She is dilated 5 meters all ready." She said as was screaming. Elliot called cragen, but he was already there.

"Cragen can you watch the twins, and the reason is because Olivia is in labor." He said already. He Cragen said Fin would watch them, and he would be up to the labor and delivery room in five minutes.

"Okay Cragen, and I think she will be happy to see you guys cam." Elliot told as Don told him that everyone was there at the hospital, and Casey, Alex, and Melinda will be up there with him.

They finally went into the labor and delivery room, and Elliot but on a hospital rob and face mask. Elliot went over and held her hand, and then she grabbed his shirt because she was in so much pain.

"Get them out of me right fucking now!" she said yelling because of the pain.

"Okay Miss Benson push." The doctor said as she almost broke his hand. They stood out side of the window and watched.

"You're doing good push one more time." She pushed as the second baby came out, and Elliot cut the cord.

"Okay one more big push, and you will be a mom of three." He said as she pushed, and she was sweating a lot. She kissed Elliot on the lips.

"Congratulations daddy the other are going to be so happy they have two half sisters and one brother." She said as she held his hand.

"I think you broke my hand." He said laughing then they brought all three of them back, and all of them came in to see the babies.

"So have you thought of names yet?" Casey and Alex asked at the same time.

"Yeah for a girl we were thinking Parissa Ria Stabler and Phoebe Sahara Stabler, for girls." She said. "Also for a boys name Phillip Bradley Stabler."

"I like those names." Casey held a girl, Elliot held the other girl, and Olivia held the Phillip Bradley Stabler.

"Casey you are holding Parissa Ria Stabler." She said.

"That must mean I am holding Phoebe Sahara Stabler?" he said

"Yes that is the girl you are holding." She said as she handed Elliot Phillip. Then Elliot handed Phoebe to Casey, and she handed Parissa to Elliot.

"Oh shit Elliot give her to Alex and go talk to the doctor about Kat please." She said as he left and went down to the lowest level.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

KAT'S ROOM 205

He ran down to her room to see how she is doing. When he went in there Fin was with the twins and her. "Thank you so much Fin, also kids your sisters and brother were born." He said

"Did you just say two girls and one boy?" Fin asked to make sure he heard him correctly.

"Yes we thought she was have twins, but it turned out to be triplets." He said. " Their names are Parissa, Phoebe, and Philip Stabler."

"They all have a P for the first name." Fins said as Elliot went over to Kat and held her hand. As he stood there, the doctor walked in.

"Hi Mr. Stabler." She said as he turned and faced her. "She will be fine, but she has head damage."

"WHAT!" he shouted. "How hell did that happen?"

"Umm…it looked like someone bashed her head into a wall over and over again." She said. "I am so sorry Mr. Stabler, and she has so much damage done she is always going to have seizures."

"Also she is in a comatose state, she can wake up any were from a couple minutes to months." The female doctor said.

"That son of a." he was cut off by Fin who pointed to the kids. "Sorry kids, Fin can you stay down her with Kat while I take the kids up to see their sisters and brother."

He took the twins up to see their mom and the new additions to the family. He carried them up there. "Look our new baby brother and sisters to pick on." They said laughing.

"Come here babies come see mommy." She said as they got on the bed and gave Olivia a kiss and a hug, and they laid on her.


	28. Chapter 28

Story-The first time we touched

Chapter-Twenty-eight

Shout outs

Svu101-yep, thank you for the reviews chicky, and I love you for it.

Stablergirl4eva-Yep poor Kat, um you are going to have to wait until the next chapter to find out who it was.

Onetreefan-Thank you for all the reviews, and yep it was. So how do you like the names they have?

Caia-Yeah I know, I did that for a reason to try to keep Elliot as calm as possible. Thank you for all the reviews, and they mean a lot to me.

WHAT HAPPENED LAST CHAPTER-

"Also she is in a comatose state, she can wake up any were from a couple minutes to months." The female doctor said.

"That son of a." he was cut off by Fin who pointed to the kids. "Sorry kids, Fin can you stay down her with Kat while I take the kids up to see their sisters and brother."

He took the twins up to see their mom and the new additions to the family. He carried them up there. "Look our new baby brother and sisters to pick on." They said laughing.

"Come here babies come see mommy." She said as they got on the bed and gave Olivia a kiss and a hug, and they laid on her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Say hi to Parissa, Phoebe, and Phillip, and be gentle with them ok sweeties." She said as they brought the babies over to Dickie and Lizzie.

"They are petty." Dickie and Lizzie said as they kissed the babies on the head.

"Honey it is pretty." She said as she laughed.

"How is Kathleen Elliot?" Olivia asked because she saw the sad look on his face, as if he was about to cry a river.

"I'm…um…she is not doing to good." He said as Alex and Casey were holding both of her hands.

"She is in a coma Liv." He said, as he got closer to her as he reached his hand over to wipe her tears away from her eyes. "She will be okay liv."

"I hope your right Elliot." She said to him.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**4 MONTHS LATER**

Four months later Kat was still in a comatose state, and there was nothing they could do about it. The doctors reinsured them that Kat would wake up from being in a coma for the past four months. They all visited her everyday and they talked to her, read her stories, and sang to her. They wanted her to feel safe and at home. Her and Elliot's babies were as cute as can be; the twin girls look increasingly alike everyday. They also had Olivia body structure, lips, and they had dark brown hair. Phillip on the other hand had had Elliot's nose, lips, and eyes. However, the eyes were mixed with brown and blue. The girls had Light blue eyes as if their daddy does.

They got a call from the doctor saying their daughter has awoken finally, "Kids go get dressed." She said

"Elliot we are going to have to buy a larger car." She said as she went over to him and kissed him, and run her hand over his butt.

"Girl what are you doing? You want me huh?" He asked in an arrogant way.

"Yes but I can't because it is that time of month, and the doctor has not gave me a green light." She said as she played with his lips.

The kids came out dressed and ready to go were ever they were going. "Were are we going mommy and daddy?" they asked as they got closer and Elliot picked both of them up.

"We are going to see Kathleen right now, why do you ask?" she asked.

"Um after this can we go to the park to play basketball?" they asked.

"We'll see okay, depends on how everything goes okay sweeties." Olivia said as she kissed all six of them on the head.

"Babe we need to start looking for a bigger place this is not working anymore." She said as she got the triplets ready to go. "Hey Maureen help me please."

Maureen went over there and got they same outfits out for them to be. "Thank you sweet pea." She said

"No problem mommy." Maureen said as they came out of the bedroom with the girls.

"Elliot can you go get Phillip out of his crib and set him on the changing table, and stay with him." She said as she put the girl in the car seats, and put there socks and shoes on. Then she went back in the bedroom and got Phillip dressed too, and put him the third car seat. Her, Maureen, and Elliot carried one of the babies to the car, and buckled them in. Elliot started the car while she went up and locked the door and got her purse and keys.

They left and went to the hospital, and the nurse greeted them as they walked in. "Hi I am Olivia and this is my fiancée." She said

"We have been expecting you guys," the nurse said.


	29. Chapter 29

**Story-The first time we touched**

**Chapter-Twenty-nine**

**A/N-Finally I reached 30 chapters yah! Yes Kat will wake up in totally in the next chapter. She is just starting to wake up so Stablergirl4eva yes she is going to wake up. In chapter, 35-36 and I will start that tough case that I mentioned in chapter 26. In addition, I forgot to mention in the last chapter Maureen came home my bad.**

**Shout outs-Thank you everyone for your lovely reviews, and I hope you continue to review in the future chapters. Also a special thanks to Onetreefan, and for pushing me to keep writing all the to 60+ chapters.**

**WHAT HAPPENED LAST CHAPTER-**

No problem mommy." Maureen said as they came out of the bedroom with the girls.

"Elliot can you go get Phillip out of his crib and set him on the changing table, and stay with him." She said as she put the girl in the car seats, and put there socks and shoes on. Then she went back in the bedroom and got Phillip dressed too, and put him the third car seat. Her, Maureen, and Elliot carried one of the babies to the car, and buckled them in. Elliot started the car while she went up and locked the door and got her purse and keys.

They left and went to the hospital, and the nurse greeted them as they walked in. "Hi I am Olivia and this is my fiancée." She said

"We have been expecting you guys," the nurse said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Com with me please." She said as they followed her down the hall into 205. As they walked in Kathleen was awake but still weak from being in a comatose state for almost five months.

"Hi mommy and daddy." She said as Olivia walked over there with tears in her eyes. "Mommy don't cry please, were are the twins?"

"Um they are here, hold on we will go get them right now." She said as the twins stayed with her and lay on the bed with her. They finally came back with the twins.

"Here are the twins." She said to Kat. "Their names are Parissa and Phoebe."

"What happened were is Maureen?" Kathleen asked as she came into the room with the third baby.

"This is your baby brother Phillip." Olivia said as she kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh wow you had triplets!" she said as Elliot went over and took her hand and kissed her hand.

"Yep, we were even surprised to when the doctor told us that I was having triplets not twins." Olivia said as she picked Lizzie up.

"The twins girls look so much alike, and they are wearing the same outfit." She said. "The doctor said you could go home in about two weeks Kat."

"That's too long ugh god, and I have been in this damn hospital bed for almost 5 months!" she said annoyed as hell. "I want to go home and get to know my brothers and sisters again, and I want to get to know my baby brother and sisters."

"Take me home daddy and mommy." She said crying as Olivia went over and lifted her chin up, and wiped the tears away.

"You will soon sweetie we promise." She said as she gave Kat a hug and a kiss. Then they sat next to her on the chairs while the twins continued to lay with her on the bed for now. "Maureen you drive right."

"Yes ma'm." she said as Olivia looked at her and laughed. "Why are you laughing?"

"You just called me Ma'm." she said as Maureen went over to her and gave her hug and whispered something in her ear.

"Can you go and get us all something to eat from Carl's Jr?" She asked as she stood up and got a pen and a paper to write on. Therefore, she knew actually, what they wanted and didn't get it mixed up.

Maureen got the order for all six of them, and then Olivia gave her the keys to the mustang. She left and went to Carl's Jr., and got everything that was on the list. She was back at the hospital in a half an hour with food.

"Here is the food for everyone, also Dickie and Lizzie let's go to the mall so mom and dad can spend time with Kat." She said as the twins slowly got off the bed, and trying not to hurt Kathleen more then she was already y hurting mentally and physically.

"You don't have to do that Maureen, also here is $225 dollars 75 for each person." Olivia said as Maureen gave her a hug and then they left and went to the mall they were there for four or five hours. They finally cam home but no one was home, so she unlocked the door with the key that they gave her incase they were not home. They also bought Maureen a cell phone for her to use when they were not home to call them.

Finally, two hours later they came home from the hospital. Maureen heard the door rattle so she picked up the metal baseball bat. As soon as they opened the door she swung the bat, and barley missed Elliot's head. "Damn girl!" Elliot said as she and the rest of them were laughing as the saw the huge hole in the wall.

"You know that could have been your head dad." She said as he took away the baseball bat, and put it back in the hall closet.

"Are you okay Maureen?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah I am, but this guy was falling us around the mall, and also home then once we pulled over, and turned off the car he left." She stated as Olivia and Elliot saw the fear in her eyes.

"Did he see were we live honey?" Elliot asked hoping that he didn't see were they lived. Therefore, Elliot went over, pulled Maureen into a hug, and kissed her on the top of the head.

"Yes once he saw he left and screeched off down the street." She said as she wept quietly in his arms.

"Honey what did he look like?" Olivia asked as they sat her down on the couch, and talked to her as they took the babies out of the car seats. Then she followed them into the babies' bedroom, and talked to them as they put them down for a nap.

"It was one of the guy's friend that was the reason for me going into WPP to start off with." She said as they took her by the hand, and they talked to her in their bedroom with the door closed.

"Dickie, Lizzie go into the living room now!" Elliot yelled at them to go into the living room.

"There is more huh?" Olivia asked her as she saw the pain in her eyes.

"Yes, there is Mom and dad." She said as the kneeled in front of her.

"When I was in WWP I met this guy." She said. "He was so sweet at first and caring, but then."

"But then what honey?" Olivia asked. "Elliot let me talk to her by herself, and then I will talk to you okay."

She told him and then he went out into the Nursery to watch the triplets sleep peacefully. He was happy because at three months the twin girls were sleeping through the whole night. Nevertheless, Olivia still had to get up for Phillip.

"What happened Maureen?" she asked as she kneeled right in front of her.

A/N-Sorry to leave you there so don't hate me for leaving you with a cliffhanger.


	30. Chapter 30

Story-The first time we touched 

**Chapter-Thirty**

**Shout outs**

**Sofia-m-Thank you for your lovely reviews for 3, 4, 28, and 30, and I hope you continue to review. I am also open for your help on what I can do to make it better then it is. Just tell me in the next review if you review again. In addition, I am glad you found it amusing through everything, and if you really want to laugh read chapters 12 and 13.**

**Jcn2416-Thank you for the lovely reviews, and I hope you keep on enjoying the story.**

**Stablergirl4eva- I am glad you found the bat part funny as hell, and I know the WPP part is sad. Finally, thank you for the reviews and the mean a lot to me.**

**Shelly123-Thank you much for the reviews and constructive criticism. I hope you continue to review in the future.**

**Onetreefan-Ugh I know cliffhanger and I am going to tell you guys what will happen in this chapter. Thanks for the congrats on the point of hitting 30 chapters. Well I guess you will have to let your imagination wonder until you read this chapter.**

**WHAT HAPPENED IN THE LAST CHAPTER-**

"But then what honey?" Olivia asked. "Elliot let me talk to her by herself, and then I will talk to you okay."

She told him and then he went out into the Nursery to watch the triplets sleep peacefully. He was happy because at three months the twin girls were sleeping through the whole night. Nevertheless, Olivia still had to get up for Phillip.

"What happened Maureen?" she asked as she kneeled right in front of her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nevertheless, he started hitting me every day, then he came after me once I left him." Maureen said with tears in her eyes. "Then he raped me, and said I was his property."

"How come you did not tell anyone baby?" Olivia asked as she pulled Maureen into a hug.

"I also found out that I am pregnant with that monsters baby Liv, and don't know what to do." Maureen said as she got up and went into the bathroom and puked.

"I'm so sorry Liv." She said crying in her arms.

"Look at me don't ever say sorry it was not your fault Maureen." Olivia said as she continued to hold her finally, she fell asleep so she called Elliot, and Elliot put her in her bed for the night.

They went and sat on the couch after they put the twins down, and then they talked for hours. "You know I thought that I could protect them from the world out there." She said as she was sitting in Elliot's lap.

"You can't be she-woman all the time Liv." Elliot said laughing as she played with his lips.

"I just don't want Maureen to end up like me at that age." She said as she laid her hand on his chest.

"What did you say?" Elliot asked as he tilted her head up.

"Um… nothing." She said lying through her teeth.

"Please don't lie to me babe." He said as he kissed her.

"I was raped at the same age as her, and got pregnant because of it." She said crying as Maureen walked out.

"You were raped and pregnant Olivia what happened to the baby mom?" Maureen asked as she sat in between both of them.

"After I gave birth to the baby, and then I gave it to the adopted parents that could take care of the baby." She said as Maureen wiped the tears away from her eyes. "They could not have kids, and I could not take care of the kids, and for Christ sake I could not take care of myself."

"You just said kids." Elliot and Maureen said at the same time, and their eyes were glossy from tears.

"Yes, I had twin girls." She said as she went to go get up and Elliot pulled her back down on his lap. "Let me the fuck go Elliot."

"No I will not let you go Olivia I love you." He said as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Olivia just so you know we all will love you no matter what you say or do sweetie." Maureen said as the babies began to cry, and Dickie and Lizzie got up around 5:00 am in the morning to the crying.

This has been the babies' routine since they turned one month old. Olivia was not as tired as she thought she would be when the babies came home with Olivia. "Dickie and Lizzie why are you guys up so early?" Olivia asked.

"We were getting restless and the babies cries woke us up." Dickie said as he spoke for the both of them.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

1MONTH LATER


	31. Chapter 31

Story-The first time we touched 

**Chapter-Thirty-one**

**A/N-Sunny is a nurse for the Mercy hospital.**

**Shout out-Thank you Onetreefan for the reviews, and what I meant was one month later. Yes, maybe she will go looking for her twin girls; do you think that would be cool?**

**What happened last time-**

**1 MONTH LATER**

One month later Kathleen was at home with her family, and her new baby brother and sisters. She was all better except she has seizures every once in awhile. The doctors told them what to do if she has them too. She has hurt herself twice with the seizures. On time, she broke her arm, and another time she fell and split her bottom lip open.

Olivia had already gone back to work about two weeks ago. Nevertheless, they did not have any cases so far so they were all glad about that. They just had paper work to do piles and piles to do. Especially Olivia because she has been off for months. She was not suppose to go back to work for two more months, but she went back early. She wanted something to do, because she missed those cases and case files.

"Benson and stabler in my office please." The captain called to them from the door.

"What's going on captain?" she asked as she sat down next to Elliot.

"I have a case for you guys now, it involves twin girls." He said as she just stared at Elliot, and Elliot just stared right back. "I need you to go and talk to them, and just so you know they are in the hospital."

"Their adopted parents died in a car crash 2 years ago, and the foster home that they are in is in Brooklyn" he said as he handed them the folder.

The headed towards the hospital to go talk to the twin's girls. "Elliot." She called as she got in the car.

"What Hun." He answered back.

"Do you think it is possible that those girls nah never mind it is stupid to even think that." She said as she just shut her mouth.

"To think that those girls maybe yours." He finished what she was going to say.

"Yeah, and that is just stupid." She said crying.

"Honey that is not stupid, that is just your mother instincts kicking in." He said pulling her into a hug.

"What if it is them but they don't even know who I am for Christ sakes." She said in a loud voice.

"Baby if they were raised by good adopted parents then they will know who you are," he said trying to reinsure her everything would be okay.

"I hope you are right Elliot, if not I am not going to speak to you for two weeks." She said laughing. "Just joking sweet pea." They took off towards the hospital, and they got there in less then ten minutes.

They walked into the hospital while hand in hand, "Were are here for Johnson twins." She said as the nurse had them follow them. "How long have they been in the hospital?"

"They have been here for three days now." The nurse said as they continued to the elevator.

"What happened with to them?" Elliot asked the nurse.

"They were brought in by their foster home because supposedly they had fallen down the stairs." She said. "But if you ask me that is not what happened."

"Why do you say that?" she asked.

"The girls told us what happened they asked about their real mom and the foster manager went nuts." Sunny said as they continued up the elevator.

"What about their real mom?" Olivia asked.

"The twins adopted mom kept them updated on their real mom, and how she did a good thing when she was fifteen years old." Sunny told them. "Also once the girls got older she gave them pictures and more on their mother."

A/N-Sorry to leave you here but I just love leaving you guys hanging.


	32. Chapter 32

**Story-The first time we touched**

**Chapter-Thirty-two**

**Shout outs**

**Krazy-chic-4-ever-Thank you for the review, and I hope you enjoy the next chapter it is really not a chapter it is more of a update to let you know what is going on, and how close I am from the semester to be over with.**

**Stablergirl4eva-Thank you so much for the review almost two weeks ago, and like I told krazy-chic-4-ever this is not a new chapter, and I am still going to do 60+ chapters.**

**Onetreefan-Thank you for your lovely reviews, and I really admire your reviews, and the length of them. I have two more weeks in this semester then I have an almost a month before I go back to school. However, I am still going to do 60+ chapters for all my reviewers.**

**A/N-Right now I'm stressed out from school and personal problems. I have three tests next week, and my two to four page essay due. Then the week of the 16th I think we are in our finals. Which is more stressful then in the beginning of the semester, and so I have to do a lot of studying these coming weeks. I guess I will do a chapter, and I am sorry I have not been updating the semester is almost over with.**

**What happened in chapter thirty-two**-

"The twins adopted mom kept them updated on their real mom, and how she did a good thing when she was fifteen years old." Sunny told them. "Also once the girls got older she gave them pictures and more on their mother."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What did their real mom look like Sunny?" Olivia asked the nurse.

"She has dark hair and dark eyes like you, and the same body structure too." She said with a smile on her face.

"Why are you smiling?" Elliot asked the nurse.

"You will see just follow me." She said as the finally reached the girls' room.

They walked into the room and the girls lay in their beds chatting back and fourth. The girls looked at Olivia and smiled big, Faith was whispering something in Hope's ear. They walked in and sat in between the girls. "My name is Olivia Benson, and this is my partner Elliot stabler." Olivia said.

"What are your names?" She asked the twin girls.

"I am Faith and this is my twin sister Hope." Faith said to Olivia. Olivia felt a bond right away when she talked to faith.

"What can you tell me about your biological mom?" She asked the girls.

"From what we know she gave us up to a nice family, but our foster parents died two years ago." Hope said as she smiled. "We are not upset with our real mom she did a good thing, and when we were little we did not understand any of it."

"Do you have any pictures of her, and your foster parents?" Elliot asked as he sat down by Olivia.

"Here I think we have some let me check okay Olivia." They looked in their drawers and they pulled out all of their pictures of their real mom and foster parents. "Here they are you can look through them.

"What happened that put you in the hospital?" Olivia asked as she held both of their hands.

"We have gone from foster home to foster home, and this last one our foster parents hit us." Hope said as she started crying and as soon as she started crying so did her sister Faith. "This last time she pushed us down the stairs I was trying to protect my sister Faith, and it was too late because we were on the floor unconscious."

"Did you try and find your mom girls?" Olivia asked.

"Yes we did and every time we got real close our foster parents would burn the stuff, and they said you were an unfit mother because you gave us up, but we knew you were doing the right thing for us mom." Hope and faith said as the hugged their mom for the first time in sixteen years.

"We have been following your work since we were fifteen years old, and we are proud of you for doing what you did." Faith and hope said at the same time. "When we were little we did not understand why you did what you did, but now we do understand that you were trying to provide us with a life you could not give us."

Olivia started crying because she knew she had found her babies and she wanted to take them home with her, but she knew she could not do that with out the court's approval. She was just so happy to know that those were her babies and they were looking for their real mom.

A/N-Sorry it is so short I will not be updating for a couple of weeks again. Therefore, I am going to let you mind wonder.


	33. Chapter 33

Story-The first time we touched

Chapter-Thirty-three

Shout outs/answers

To: lovestoact they are engaged they are just trying to deal with every thing right now. She found her babies and she is trying to take all of it in, and just stayed tuned because they are going to have a large wedding.

StablerGirl4Eva- Thank you for the review they are very nice. I am sorry I have not updated in awhile now I can update more then I was. However, I still have my high school to do, and I go back to school in the August. Thanks I am glad you like the name combinations.

Svu Cutie- I hope you enjoy the next chapter I am going to try to make it longer if possible. So just be patient with me please. I am glad school is over with, and my personal problems are gone thank god. I am sorry I have not updated in awhile now I can update more then I was. However, I still have my high school to do, and I go back to school in the August.

What happened last chapter-

"Yes we did and every time we got real close our foster parents would burn the stuff, and they said you were an unfit mother because you gave us up, but we knew you were doing the right thing for us mom." Hope and faith said as the hugged their mom for the first time in sixteen years.

"We have been following your work since we were fifteen years old, and we are proud of you for doing what you did." Faith and hope said at the same time. "When we were little we did not understand why you did what you did, but now we do understand that you were trying to provide us with a life you could not give us."

Olivia started crying because she knew she had found her babies and she wanted to take them home with her, but she knew she could not do that with out the court's approval. She was just so happy to know that those were her babies and they were looking for their real mom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I am going to tell you something girls, this man right here is very special to me, and we are going to get married sometime when everything settles down." She said as she gave each of the girls a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I thought he was your partner." Hope asked their mother in a soft tone.

"Yeah he is also my partner at work." She said while a smile spreading across her lips.

"Can we call you mom, mom?" the girls asked Olivia by not sure of what to expect.

"Yes babies you can call me mom, how old are you guys now?" Elliot and Olivia asked at the same time.

"We just turned 17 years old two weeks ago, and we want to go home with you mommy!" they said with tears in their eyes.

"Babies I am sorry but to do that we have to go to court." Olivia said as Elliot went out into the hallway and called Cragen to let him know what was going on and how they were all were going to deal with it in the end.

"Hi Cragen this is Elliot." He said, as his voice got softer.

"The girls that we have their case now are Olivia's daughters Cragen." He said as he finally hang up the phone. He then walked back to the hospital room were Olivia was sitting and getting to know her daughters.

"Olivia it's time to go we can come back later." Elliot said as the girls and Olivia tried to hold it back but she could not. The girls gave her hugs and kisses and said good-bye, and they left and went back to the station house.

Olivia stayed in the car while Elliot went into the place and went to the captain's office. He went in, shut the door, and sat down so they could talk in peace and quiet without Munch and Fin to annoy him or anyone. "Captain." Elliot said in a sad voice and bowed his head in front of the captain.

"Were is Olivia at?" The captain asked as Elliot stood up.

"She is still in the car, and she wants her babies because the foster parents they were with were hitting them." He said. "And every time the hope and Faith got close to finding Olivia the foster parents would find the stuff and burn it."

"Go get her before this conversation goes any further Elliot." He said to Elliot, then Elliot went outside, and Got Olivia but he had to drag her out of the car and carry her inside because she was being stubborn as hell.

As he walked in the guys were laughing their heads off because Elliot had to drag her in from the car. The captain came out of his office to see why they were being so loud, and then he knew why they were laughing. "Shut up before I slap the both of you." The captain and her said at the same time. Then Elliot started to laugh at the boys after what they said to them.

Elliot put down Olivia, took her by the hand, went into the office, and closed the door behind them. They sat in the seats and they started talking. "Olivia you can get your girls back but you have to go to court." Cragen said as he tried consoling Olivia. He has always considered Olivia like a daughter and a friend nothing more.

"Olivia." He said as he bent down in front of her. "Listen babe we are here for you now and we will be there for you forever, and don't let anyone tell you different."

"You will get Faith and hope back." He said as her phone rang.

"Hold on babe." She said as she answered her phone. "Hope calm down, and explain to me slowly what happened."

"We have to get to the hospital right away Elliot, and I will explain on the way there." She said as they were getting reading to leave. "I will explain to you guys when we get back."

They went out to the car and took off towards the hospital. "What happened Olivia?" Elliot asked as she began to explain.

"The doctors forgot to tell us Faith was pregnant." She said as she began to get all red faced.

"Was she raped?" Elliot asked.

"From what hope told me she did, but she would not tell me on the phone who did what, and where." Olivia said as she began to raise her voice and Elliot had to calm her down.

"How about Hope is she pregnant too?" Elliot asked Olivia as he put his hand on her hand.

"I don't know she did not tell me, who would hurt my babies?" she asked and in a fit of rage, she slammed on the breaks. "They took her up to the highest story so we need to hurry."


	34. Chapter 34

Story-The first time we touched

Chapter-Thirty-four

Shout outs

Maria656-Right now I am not writing hardly any. So right now, I do not need a beta, but I will keep that in mind when I am able to update more. Also thanks for the reviews for chapters 1-35, and for chapter 36.

What happened last chapter-

"From what hope told me she did, but she would not tell me on the phone who did what, and where." Olivia said as she began to raise her voice and Elliot had to calm her down.

"How about Hope is she pregnant too?" Elliot asked Olivia as he put his hand on her hand.

"I don't know she did not tell me, who would hurt my babies?" she asked and in a fit of rage, she slammed on the breaks. "They took her up to the highest story so we need to hurry."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"If we need to hurry then why the hell did you slam on the brakes women?" Elliot asked Olivia as he was starting to get antsy in the car.

"Elliot this is not the time, or the place to be a smart ass okay!" Olivia said as she took her hand and put it on her face.

"Sorry Olivia can we go now please before they destroy any evidence." Elliot ask in a polite way and she slowly laid off the brake.

"How come they did not tell us that she was pregnant?" Olivia asked as he put his hand on her leg.

They headed to the hospital when they got there the captain, and Munch were there waiting for them to walk in. "Hi cap and Munch what are you doing here?" Olivia asked as she stood by them.

"We decided that we would come and support you when you needed it the most." Munch and the captain said at the time. "we support you and have your back when it comes to your daughters and wanting them back."

Olivia was pissed so she walked up real fast to the from the front desk and demanded they tell her where her twin daughters were. They told her where they were and that she was not allowed to go up there but she did anyways. She stormed into the room and she told them to stop.

"What the fuck do you guys think you are doing?" She asked as Elliot was right behind her with his hands on her hips with a straight face.

"It was order by the doctor in charge." The nurses said to them.

"I don't give a fuck if the doctor did or not you have no grounds to that." Elliot and Olivia said as she took her gun out of her holster. "You do one more thing I will arrest you for trying to get rid of evidence in a criminal investigation."

"Now back away now and take her to the recovery room, and I want to talk to that fucking stupid doctor who ordered this now." She screamed at them and then followed them to the recovery room were her daughter was waking up slowly.

**A/N-I am sorry I have not updated in awhile I have been to busy with school and my bitch ass boyfriend who I broke it off with on 12-21-06 in the morning. My life is going to be worse in January because I have 14 units for college. I miss all your reviews and a special thank you to my new reviewer PaceyW'sgirl I am glad you enjoyed it here is another chapter.**


	35. Chapter 35

Story-The first time we touched

Chapter-Thirty-five

Shout outs

Mentalcase911-No problem I will get over it but that is if I don't hurt him first.

Onetreefan-Don't worry about but thank you anyways, and I hope u guys enjoy the next chapter.

Girlsummer ohsix Rox- Sure thing I will update soon, and I want to thank you for the review. I look forward to more in the future take care for now, and that is for everyone.

SVU101-Everything will get better and thank you for being there for me very much. I hope u continue to review, and I hope everyone enjoys the next chapter.

WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME-

Olivia was pissed so she walked up real fast to the from the front desk and demanded they tell her where her twin daughters were. They told her where they were and that she was not allowed to go up there but she did anyways. She stormed into the room and she told them to stop.

"What the fuck do you guys think you are doing?" She asked as Elliot was right behind her with his hands on her hips with a straight face.

"It was order by the doctor in charge." The nurses said to them.

"I don't give a fuck if the doctor did or not you have no grounds to that." Elliot and Olivia said as she took her gun out of her holster. "You do one more thing I will arrest you for trying to get rid of evidence in a criminal investigation."

"Now back away now and take her to the recovery room, and I want to talk to that fucking stupid doctor who ordered this now." She screamed at them and then followed them to the recovery room were her daughter was waking up slowly.

"Hi I am Dr. Green I ordered it." She said as she went over to Olivia and Elliot to shake there hands they just backed away.

"How could you do that without talking to the police first?" Olivia asked as she was getting more red as the minutes went on.

"It was ordered." Dr. Green said as she sat down in the seat by the bedside of Faith.

"Who was it ordered by if not by you Dr. Green?" Elliot asked as his jaw became clenched and his fist were balled up as well.

"I can't give you that information and even if I could I would not anyways!" She said as Olivia punched her straight in the face and she landed flat on her ass.

"You can't do that, that is against the law." She said in very annoying voice.

"She can whatever she wants to you, you were fucking with her daughter." Elliot said as he gently lay his hand on his shoulder to re-ensure her that everything was going to be okay.

"I will tell your boss!" Dr. Green said as she got up.

"What is he going to do?" she said "Nothing, so what you need to do is shut the hell up and listen to me real closely." Olivia said in a sweet but angry tone.

"You are not going to get rid of anything do you understand me?" Olivia said holding Elliot's hand tight.

"Olivia." Elliot said and looked down at his hand.

"Oh sorry sweetie." She said and loosened her grip on his hand.

"It's okay." He said.

"That would be up to my daughter Faith not you or god for that matter okay." Olivia said as she looked over to at her daughter and saw that she was all the way awake.

"Are you okay sweetie?" She asked as she gave her a kiss on her forehead and a hug. "That is up to you if you want to keep the baby and only yours do you understand me Faith?"

"How is my sister Hope mommy and Elliot?" She asked as Elliot took a hold of her hand and held it and told her she was just fine.

"Come with us right now please?" Elliot asked as he took a hold of her arm and picked her up. She called her boss and told her to come watch Faith while they brought her down to the station house.

"Baby I will be back soon okay I promise." She said as Elliot put the hand cuffs on he and put her in the car then shut the door.

While they were gone the put Faith back in the same room she was in before they took her up to the highest floor. They got back and Olivia went insane when her daughter was not in the same room. They told her that her daughter was back safe and sound back with her sister Hope. Olivia called Alex and called in a favor to try and get they girls at least with her until a court date was set to determine if the girls could stay with them full time.

Alex did that and the following day Alex called her back and said it was okay to release them into their care until the court date was set. When the girl heard they could stay with mommy and Elliot they were happy as ever. Olivia called Maureen and told her to get the triplets dressed and make sure the twins were also dressed as well.

"It is surprise you have to wait until we get home." Olivia said as she hung up the phone. Right as she hung up the phone the doctor and nurse came in with the discharge papers for Olivia to sign.

"Bring them back in two weeks Okay detective Benson." The doctor said as she gave her their cloths and the left. They all went home and the twins, Maureen, Kathleen, and the triplets were sitting on the couch they met them at the door. They opened up the door for them and let them in.

"Are they your daughters mommy?" Maureen asked as she went over and gave her dad and mommy a hug.

"Yeah this is Faith and Hope." She said. "Faith and Hope this is Maureen, Kathleen, Dickie, Lizzie, Parissa, Phoebe, and last but not least Phillip."

"Nice to meet all of you we are just glad to be home that's all, and some place safe." They said as Maureen went and showed them were they will be sleeping.

"You can sleep in our beds we will sleep on the air mattress on the floor." They said as Faith and Hope went over and gave them hugs.


	36. Chapter 36

**Story-The first time we touched**

**Chapter-Thirty-six**

A/N-Hey how are you guys doing? I hope you enjoy the next chapter and there is more to come. So please hold your pants up tight, but don't get them all bunched up to tight! J/K. But serious I told you I would do more chapters and updates.

Shout outs/answers 

**PaceyW'sgirl-**Yes they are six and a half years old almost seven, and there will be more to come in the coming chapters. She is going to keep the baby so is Maureen as well, because they do not believe in abortions. You will read more on the twin daughters as well as the other babies that are going to be born. I just want to thank you so much for the lovely reviews.

**OneTreeFan-**I hope you enjoy the next chapter very much and I will try and make it longer as well. I also love that the family is growing bigger and bigger, and Maureen is pregnant as well.

WHAT HAPPENED LAST CHAPTER- 

"It is surprise you have to wait until we get home." Olivia said as she hung up the phone. Right as she hung up the phone, the doctor and nurse came in with the discharge papers for Olivia to sign.

"Bring them back in two weeks Okay detective Benson." The doctor said as she gave her their cloths and the left. They all went home and the twins, Maureen, Kathleen, and the triplets were sitting on the couch they met them at the door. They opened up the door for them and let them in.

"Are they your daughters mommy?" Maureen asked as she went over and gave her dad and mommy a hug.

"Yeah this is Faith and Hope." She said. "Faith and Hope this is Maureen, Kathleen, Dickie, Lizzie, Parissa, Phoebe, and last but not least Phillip."

"Nice to meet all of you we are just glad to be home that's all, and some place safe." They said as Maureen went and showed them were they will be sleeping.

"You can sleep in our beds we will sleep on the air mattress on the floor." They said as Faith and Hope went over and gave them hugs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you girls sure about that you don't have to." They said with a smile. "We what more then happily sleep on the floor."

"No we would not make you girls do that, you have already been through enough." Maureen said as she led the twins down the hallway by their hands. As they were, walking down the hall Elliot and Olivia were smiling.

"Awww that is so sweet Elliot." She said as she kissed him on the lips. Then she went over and kissed her kids on the foreheads, and her and Elliot picked them up and held them.

"Elliot we need to get a bigger place and a bigger car as well, but keep the Mustang for going back and fourth to work and for Faith, Hope, and Maureen to use." She said as Lizzie and Dickie came up and pulled on her shirt.

"Yes Dickie honey what's wrong?" Elliot asked as Lizzie told him that Maureen threw up on the floor.

"Okay baby we will be there in a second let us put down your sisters and brother." He said as they put them down and headed back to their room to see what was going on.

"Are you okay baby?" Olivia asked as she got close enough and got down on her knees by Maureen. "Morning sickness sweetie?"

"Yeah it is rather annoying if you ask me." She said as she threw up again but this time in Olivia's lap. "I am so sorry mommy."

Don't worry about it." Olivia said as she started laughing. "Do you want to here something funny?"

"Yes sure anything to get my mind off of my tummy." She said as Olivia gave her a kiss on the head.

"When I was pregnant with the twins I thought I threw up in your daddy's lap." She said as they were all laughing. Elliot looked at them and then opened his mouth.

"That is not funny it was warm and smelly!" Elliot said as he sat down by Olivia.

"But you know you still love me." She said as she gave him a kiss on his lips.

"No I don't I just wanted you because of your looks." He said as she punched him in the arm. "Jesus you hit me that hurt you evil witch!"

"You sissy girl that did not hurt." Olivia said as she scooted over and whispered something in his ear.

"Okay Olivia anytime you want." Elliot said as he got up and helped her up and told their daughter to go brush her teeth.

"Hey Hope and Faith come here." She asked as they went over to the bathroom to where she was.

"Yeah Maureen." They said as they stood there and waited for her to be done in the bathroom.

"You guy can borrow my clothing until you get new ones, and I also have two packs of socks and panties that are not open that you girls can have." She said as she went over and gave them a hug.

"Are you sure?" She asked as Maureen shook her head. "Also can me and Hope talk to you later by yourself?" she as she sat on the end of the bed and untied her shoes and took them off and put them under the bed.

"Everyone get in here front in center." Olivia yelled as everyone cam in there fast. "Maureen can you watch the twins and the triplets while I take the girls with us so we can get a bigger car."

"Sure thing mommy." She said as she got her keys.

"It is almost 5:00 in the evening when we get back we are going to go out to eat okay." Olivia said as they left and locked the house up and left.

Elliot reached over and put his hand on her hand and for once, she was relaxed. She looked over and smiled, and he thought she looked so sexy when she smiled. He thought he would save that to tell her later when they were by themselves and the kids were asleep.

**Warning I hope you are 18 years or older for the next chapter. It involves some stuff that is graphic. Just letting you, guys know who like my stuff. I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter as well as in the future.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Story-The first time we touched**

**Chapter-Thirty-seven**

**Disclaimer-I do not own any of these of these characters or plots for the shows.**

**Claimer-However I do own whatever I add to my stories.**

**A/N-I just want to take the time to thank you everyone for the reviews for all of my stories. I will try to update as much as possible in the next two weeks because I go back to school on the seventeenth of this month. In addition, I want to know from you loyal reviewers should I do more then 60+ chapters? I just want to hear what you want from me, and I was planning on doing more then 60+ chapters anyways. Also I am trying to work out me and my boyfriends problem right now so If I don't update it is because I am distracted and trying to get everything back they way it should be.**

**Shout outs-**

**PaceyW'sgirl-**No problem it is the least I can do to keep my fans coming back for more of my stories. Yes, I understand as I said if you need a beta, I have another site on fan fiction. Just let me know in a review if you want me to help.

**Onetreefan-**I am glad you enjoyed it, and I hope you keep on reviewing my stories. I hope I never become a disappointment, and that is why I try to let you guys know when I will not be updating for a while. At least they have plenty to play with, but of course, the older ones are going to pick on the young ones.

**Mentalcase911-** I love your name it stands for Jessica right? I am glad you are loving my stories, and I hope you continue to review in the future.

WHAT HAPPENED LAST CHAPTER-

"Are you sure?" She asked as Maureen shook her head. "Also can me and Hope talk to you later by yourself?" she as she sat on the end of the bed and untied her shoes and took them off and put them under the bed.

"Everyone get in here front in center." Olivia yelled as everyone cam in there fast. "Maureen can you watch the twins and the triplets while I take the girls with us so we can get a bigger car."

"Sure thing mommy." She said as she got her keys.

"It is almost 5:00 in the evening when we get back we are going to go out to eat okay." Olivia said as they left and locked the house up and left.

Elliot reached over and put his hand on her hand and for once, she was relaxed. She looked over and smiled, and he thought she looked so sexy when she smiled. He thought he would save that to tell her later when they were by themselves and the kids were asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter thirty-seven

"Faith did they tell you when you were due?" she asked as Olivia reached out and placed her hand on her face.

"Yeah I am due in 8 months, which I am due in September." Faith said as they got out of the car and walked up to the front door and knocked knowing Maureen would answer the door.

They finally arrived at the car place to look for a bigger car for everyone. They knew that Maureen and faith were going to have a baby each. They were done with the car place and they headed home so they could go out to eat. They got out of both cars because Faith rode with her mother and Hope with her soon to be step-dad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

9:30 AT NIGHT

All the kids already went to sleep for the night but they were still up and Olivia was straddling his lap. She bent down and kissed his lips lightly at fist, but Elliot switched so she was on the bottom. He took off her Pajama top, and it exposed her naked breast.

"Well someone has goose bumps is that because of me, or are you cold?" He said in a seductive tone.

"It is because I am cold." She said laughing at him.

"Smart ass!" He said as he took her rosy pink nipple in her mouth.

"ELLIOT!" She exclaimed as she was panting.

"I knew it was me, and plus you want me." He said in cocky tone.

"Get over yourself sweetie!" Olivia said laughing and he stopped her laugh by running his hand between her legs. "If I did not want you, do you think I would lay here with you staring at my breast?"

"BRAT." Elliot said as he brought his lips to her nipple.

"Yeah that is what you love about me!" She said as she was laughing and panting at the same time.

He kissed her stomach then ran his hand down her sides and it made her have shivers. Then he ran his finger over her breast. "ELLIOT why the torture?" She asked as she threw her hand back as he put his finger along the edge of her neck.

"Do you like that?" He asked as he cut her off before she could say thing. "Do you want more Olivia?"

"Why did you ask that for you know I do, or I would not be here letting you touch me." Olivia said as she laughed as he pulled off her Pajama bottoms and threw them on the floor.

"Now let me take your shirt off." Olivia said as she put her head up and kissed him on the lips. She slowly took off his shirt and then kissed his chest and ran her hand over his nipple.

Olivia switched so she was on the top and she was looking into his eyes. Elliot ran his finger inside her panties and over her cliterous, and she moaned as he switched places so she was at the bottom. Elliot slipped off her panties.

"This is not fair Elliot you are fully dressed and I am buck naked." Olivia said as she reached for his belt buckle.

"I love pleasing you that is why and let go of my belt buckle." Elliot said as she let go and he kissed her on the lips. Then he kissed her breast and then worked his way down to her thighs. He turned her over so she was on her stomach. Olivia could feel his hardness between her thighs and as the minutes went on she was getting more aroused of the feeling of him against her, and him touching her body with his hands.

A/N-Sorry to leave you here but I will pick up in the next chapter maybe.


	38. Chapter 38

**Story-The first time we touched**

**Chapter-thirty-eight**

"Do you like that?" He asked as he cut her off before she could say thing. "Do you want more Olivia?"

"Why did you ask that for you know I do, or I would not be here letting you touch me." Olivia said as she laughed as he pulled off her Pajama bottoms and threw them on the floor.

"Now let me take your shirt off." Olivia said as she put her head up and kissed him on the lips. She slowly took off his shirt and then kissed his chest and ran her hand over his nipple.

Olivia switched so she was on the top and she was looking into his eyes. Elliot ran his finger inside her panties and over her cliterous, and she moaned as he switched places so she was at the bottom. Elliot slipped off her panties.

"This is not fair Elliot you are fully dressed and I am buck naked." Olivia said as she reached for his belt buckle.

"I love pleasing you that is why and let go of my belt buckle." Elliot said as she let go and he kissed her on the lips. Then he kissed her breast and then worked his way down to her thighs. He turned her over so she was on her stomach. Olivia could feel his hardness between her thighs and as the minutes went on she was getting more aroused of the feeling of him against her, and him touching her body with his hands.

She started breathing more hard as he contined to touch her body softly. Then he pulled out the massage lotion to give her a sensual massage. "Quit teasing me Elliot." she said with her breathing still heavy.

"I love this Elliot were did you learn how to give a massage?" She asked him with a sexy grin on her face.

Right in the middle of what they were doing they head a loud noise in the babies room. They put there house coats on and ran into the room and found the baby on the floor crying and screaming. Olivia picked up Parissa and rocked het back to sleep and sat her down gently in the crib but they had to worry about her twin sister Phoebe, and their brother Phillip. They were screaming and hollowing because their sister was awake.

Elliot can you rock Phillip back to sleep while I get Phoebe back to sleep." Olivia said as she sat down in the rocking chair and slowly rocked her to sleep and she was asleep for the rest of the night.

They woke up the next morning tired as hell from the babies waking up and one ending up on the floor but they were still wondering how Parissa ended up on the floor. They went into the bedroom and checked the crib and the crib was loose so Elliot fixed it so that would not happen again. They noticed that the window was broken some what. Then it dawned on them that someone tried to steal their baby.


End file.
